The Dark Olympians
by ShadowPhase9
Summary: Not every relationship is a happily ever after, Percy and Annabeth's isn't, but they leave on mutual terms. Percy, Nico and Thalia become gods, but tragedy strikes on Olympus, and the end of the world is on its way. The trio of gods have to come up with a solution unlike any other! Minor Pertemis. Now taking OCs, go to Chapter 19/ Fun with Ebonics for the form!
1. The Beginning

_**The Dark Olympians**_

**Takes place after The Last Olympian. I do not and never will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**The Beginning**

Percy's POV

I was trudging up the hill to the dinning pavilion, pondering over my disastrous relationship with Annabeth. Annabeth and I, we were not the happy, perfect couple, who couldn't get enough of each others eyes, who thought about each other everyday, who... you get the point. We weren't the dream couple, to say the least.

The few dates we had had, had gone down the crapper, the first one being interrupted by Hermes, in another, a hell hound had attacked, and in the others we didn't have anything to talk about or do, we just sat there waiting for it to turn into a disaster. We argued over the silliest little things, causing us to drift further and further apart. It had started to feel like we had ruined our friendship by trying to be something more, something neither of us were meant to be, a couple. I was seriously considering talking to her about splitting up. I just wondered how to break it to her.

My thoughts drew my concentration away, causing me to stop looking where I was going. When I was busy staring at the ground, thinking about what a disaster my love life was, I bumped into someone, knocking me and that person over. I stood up mumbling an apology. I looked at the person who I had walked into, expecting to find some random camper. Instead I found the current person my thoughts revolved around, Annabeth.

"Oh, hi there Percy! I was just away to go looking for you, what took you so long? It doesn't matter, you should pay attention to where you are going, think about what could have happened if you had Riptide out." she said as she playfully teased me.

"Hey babe," I said, almost cringing at the use of the word. I think she might have cringed slightly more than me. "I was just on my way up, got distracted by my thoughts, thinking about a certain wise girl I know." I just tried not to reveal what my thoughts about her were on my face.

We paused for a moment, just looking any where except each other eyes. She wanted to talk to me about something, I could tell by the way she was as distracted as I was. Because I didn't just walk into her, she walked into me too, meaning she was deep in thought about _something_. Then again, when wasn't wise girl deep in thought about something. Maybe I was just being silly, but something told me I wasn't.

"Percy, look, something has been on my mind for a while now, and it is causing me to lose concentration, I just need to get it out here, you know?" she said, hoping to talk to me about it.

"Annabeth, if you need to talk to anyone about anything, I will always be here." I said, hoping to make her feel better.

"Thanks Percy, this means a lot, but you really are the only person I could talk to about this. So anyway you know our dates haven't been exactly perfect," she could say that again. "and I am so, so sorry if you don't agree with me, but I cant help but feel that maybe we were better off as, well you know."

I blinked once. I blinked twice.

"Annabeth, I agree that our dates have been pretty shit, and that I probably will agree with you on what you are trying to say, if you are trying to say what I think you are, but I need to hear it from you to really believe it." I replied, with a very strong suspicion on what she meant, and I couldn't help but hope that was what she meant.

"Seaweed brain... what I am trying to say is do you think we would be better off as friends? Do you want to break up?" she said, with a small nervous smile.

I stood there for a moment or two just looking off into space. I understood what she had meant from the beginning, after all, I was having the same thoughts as her. Just because I kind of wanted it to happen, and saw it coming, I still felt slightly shocked that it was happening.

"Oh my gods, that isn't what you were thinking was it? I can't believe how awkward this is, I am so sorry."

"Annabeth," I said, "It is okay. The feeling is mutual, I feel we would be much better off as just friends." I was away to continue, but I was interrupted by Annabeth hug tackling me.

"Thank you Percy, so much! Things will be so much better between us now, I just know they will. We can even try again later if you want, when things have calmed down and we both feel prepared." she said to me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to try again or not, but hey at least I knew if she was available, it would be a valid option.

"I'll keep that in mind." I responded, a smirk on my face. She smiled at me and we walked into the dining pavilion, talking the way best friends should.

Everyone was just enjoying our lunch when we were interrupted by a god. There had been no indicators he would show, except maybe Mr D being gone, but everyone had just been happy he wasn't there. Hermes had just strolled straight in with a simple apology about not flashing straight in due to a risk of killing every camper. Moments after everyone had recovered from their shock, they were bowing, and on their knees, including me.

"Lord Hermes, to what do we owe this most surprising pleasure?" Asked Chiron, a worried smile on his kind face.

"It has been demanded that Percy visits Olympus. Again." he responded with a smirk.

Shit. Again? Annabeth shot me worried glances from the Athena table. I slowly got up and padded my way over to Hermes. He looked down at me and said, "So Perce, if you thought you were getting a break after defeating old time face, then guess again, 'cause what is waiting for you up there, is like nothing you have ever fought before." I gulped, wondering what the hades could be waiting up there for me. We walked out of the dining pavilion, and once Hermes thought we were far enough away, he told me to shut my eyes.

Next thing I knew I was on Olympus, in the throne room. Hermes nudged me forward before walking to his throne. I knelled in front of Zeus before walking over to my fathers throne. I gave a quick glance around the room. I saw Hades sitting in a makeshift throne, with Nico by his feet. Thalia was next to Zeus's throne, shooting worried looks at me.

All the gods looked some what interested, but not necessarily happy. Aphrodite was sending me pissed off looks. Guess she found out about me and Annabeth's break up, and she didn't approve. Zeus, Hades and Posiedon on the other hand looked absolutely ecstatic. I shot a confused look at Nico an Thalia but they looked just as confused as I did.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed, "The three elder gods, the most important god have taken a vote." He gained a couple of dirty glances from the rest of the gods. "It has been decided that you, and your best friends, Nico and Thalia," He was clearly a little confused. My best friends were Annabeth and Grover. "are to become gods. And no, you don't get a say in it at all."

**A/N So how was it? The first chapter of my first story so don't flame and please leave a review but don't worry, I wont berate you if you don't. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Right now this story looks just like any other Percy becomes a god story but trust me, by about chapter five, it will be like nothing you've ever seen on here before. **

**A/N Part 2 Okay this is the rewrite of chapter 1. I decided that I should go back and rewrite this chapter to make it a bit better, because, you know, first impressions and all that. So I might also rewrite chapter 2, but not just now. I just wanted this chapter to be a little better and bigger. It has exactly the same plot as before, but it is better than it was before. So yeah. Read on with the rest of the story. This AN is more for the people who have already read the original chapter.**


	2. Three New Gods

_**The Dark Olympians**_

**A/N: I am very thankful to all my reviewers who made me do a happy dance each time I got a review. It is a REALLY good feeling. On with the story!**

**Three New Gods**

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

"_Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed, "You are to become a god, whether you like it or not."_

Percy's POV

"What!" I yelled in surprise. They wanted to make me a god again? Zeus wasn't happy about giving it to me last time, why would he be willing to give it to me again? And why is he and Hades do damn happy about it?

"I can see the look of confusion on your face so let me explain." Zeus said with a smile upon his face. "Athena was looking through some books about Kronos, making sure he wouldn't be able to rise again for a long time when she found an interesting piece of text. It states that should a non-divine being defeat Kronos and be their no other lord of time then said being must take the place as lord of time without their consent. You realise what this means, boy? It means you are to become the god of time."

Holy shit. They want me, dimwitted Percy Jackson, to become the lord of time? Well, want isn't exactly the right word, more like have to, but still, what about my family and friends? I would be alone for the rest of my life. And why are Hades and Zeus so happy about it. In my shock I forgot there is such a thing as good manners.

"Why the Hades are you and Hades happy about it? Shouldn't you two be the most annoyed?" Damn it ADHD, why can't you just let me shut up sometimes! Zeus and Hades scowled at me.

"Because I am in a good mood boy, I will let that one slide. To answer your most rude question, us gods are not that cruel. We knew you you would be lonely with out your friends so we picked two of your friends to become gods too. Nico and Thalia here will become gods along side you, albeit minor ones, whilst you will be an Olympian, as time is too powerful to remain as the domain of a minor god."

"What!" yelled Nico and Thalia at once, a look of utter disbelief plastered upon their faces. I imagined I looked roughly the same. The gods had most certainly not been kind and chose two of my friends to accompany me, Hades and Zeus had seized an opportunity and they were using me to make their own children immortal.

"Yes," Zeus said, "Perseus, you will become the god of time, heroes and loyalty, Nico, you will become the god of shadows, dusk and dawn, and Thalia my girl, you will become the goddess of lightning and stars."

"But father, if I become a god then I will have to leave the hunters!" I could understand Thalia's situation. If I became a god then I would have to leave camp, I would have to stop visiting my mother. Me and Thalia would lose our family and friends. Nico didn't really have that many friends at camp and he would still be aloud to talk to his ghostly pals but me and Thals would be losing our family and friends.

"Lord Zeus, may Thalia and I perhaps visit our family and friends every so often? If we just disappeared from their lives then they would probably hate us for the rest of their existence." I begged. He stroked his beard in thought, considering if he could make an exception in the laws.

"As you will be the god of heroes Perseus, you may visit your friends and your mother is family so she is allowed but Thalia must be accompanied by you when she visits the hunters and her friends as they are heroes that you are visiting, Thalia is just tagging along. Now enough questions, time to begin the process! Your domains of power may alter your personality and appearance slightly but you will remain the same person. Are you ready to begin, demigods?"

"Yes." Nico, Thalia and I stated. And with that the Olympians began the process of making us gods.


	3. Goodbye Mortality!

_**The Dark Olympians**_

**A/N: As Zeus said in the last chapter the domains of Nico, Thalia and Percy will affect their personality slightly. Nico will become quieter and more stealthy, Thalia will become almost nocturnal and Percy will become more and more like the Doctor, so if Percy says really weird stuff then it is a Doctor Who reference.**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Mortality!**

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

"_Yes." Nico, Thalia and I stated. And with that the Olympians began the process of making us gods._

Percy's POV

Zeus approached me with some ambrosia and a cup of nectar. He put them in, my hands and explained how the process would go.

"In each demigod there is a block of sorts. It is the piece of mortality that stops the demigod from becoming a fully fledged immortal. When a demigod devours too much ambrosia or nectar then that block is destroyed for just a moment then the demigod dies. We will be holding your spirit down and letting your divine essence take over your spirit before you die. This will hurt a lot. Your whole body will be destroyed and you will feel every last molecule go. You will be in a godly form for a few moments whilst the knowledge of your godly abilities comes to you. You will learn how to control domains of power and how to use the abilities of a god. Are you ready?" Wow, this is going to hurt. I would lose all the scars that I thought would never go away. I don't know ether or not to feel happy about this or not. I would lose the proof of every battle I had ever been in. It was like wiping them all out and starting a clean slate, but then again, I would lose reminders of battles I didn't want to remember. I would lose my curse of Achilles too.

"I am ready, lord Zeus." I responded, mentally preparing myself for the pain.

"Good." He said. "Let us begin. Nico, Thalia, avert your eyes, and you must not look until we say so. Perseus, eat the ambrosia and drink the nectar." I did as Zeus commanded. I drank the nectar and once I finished I could feel a tingling inside my stomach. It was almost starting to hurt. I began to eat the ambrosia, and square by square, the tingling sensation grew and grew until it was almost unbearable. I ate the final square and then the tingling started to hurt like Hades! The pain grew and grew until I opened my mouth to scream in pain, but when I opened my mouth the pain escalated even more. And then I started to disintegrate.

My mouth went first, stopping me from screaming before I could begin. My eyes followed and then my fingers. The pain became so unbearable, it made bathing in the Styx, look like scraping your knee. The small of my back went last. I didn't know how I was still able too think, my head had completely disintegrated. I assumed it had something to do with the fact that the gods were keeping me alive. Finally the pain began to lessen, and at the same time godly knowledge began to flood in to me. I learned how to flash and how to change my form, including how to sustain my godly form. Finally the pain completely stopped, yet I could still feel the gods holding me down. A voice rang through my head.

"_Percy, you must change into your godly form now."_ It was my dad, Posiedon. I began to change into my godly form and then the strength of the gods holding me down disappeared. I was now in my true god form. I was now an official god. I began to change into my human form. It looked almost exactly like my old form but now I was bigger, stronger, my features were more defined and my scars were gone.

I opened my eyes to see my father smiling at me. "Congratulations Percy, you are now an Olympian and the god of time. Take your place in that blank throne over there to make it official." I looked around to see a blank, marble throne. I walked over too it, enlarging my size until I stood fifteen foot tall with the rest of the gods. As I sat in my throne I could feel the flow of time, I could feel the tides pulling towards me and I could hear the thoughts of heroes and see their heroic actions. And it felt brilliant. Zeus coughed, attracting my attention.

"As the ruler of the gods and the head of the Olympian council, I, Zeus, here by instate Perseus Jackson, lord of time tides and heroes, son of Posiedon and Sally Jackson, as the official thirteenth Olympian." A boom of power shot through the room and I felt a new sense of royalty inside me.

The process I went through to become a god happened to Nico and Thalia, and when I looked them in the eyes Thalia had little flashes of light, whilst Nico had dark, shady eyes. The whole time I was thinking over what I was going to tell my mom, Annabeth, my friends. Oh gods, I would out live them all. I thought, dreading the day when I would only have Nico and Thalia with me. Once the whole process was finished Zeus dismissed us and said to me that we would be having a council soon, and I was to show up no matter what. Nico, Thalia and I walked out of the throne room, discussing what we should do with our lives now, how we would break the news to our friends, how they would react.

"Well guys, I need to go visit my mom first. You guys are welcome to with me, as I will be visiting camp right after and Thalia, if you wish I will take you to the hunters after that." They nodded their heads and we flashed off into an alley nearby my mom's apartment.

Third Person's POV

Soon after the three new gods had left, there was fourteen dark flashes of light and psychotic laughter filled the streets of Olympus. The one at the front lifted their weapon, a dark, twisted version of Zeus's master bolt, and let it loose upon the city.

**A/N: So Percy, Nico and Thalia have finally become gods and the enemy has made their first appearance. I am quite proud of this chapter, but it was supposed to be up yesterday, but I didn't get the time to finish it. Sorry! Leave a review please!**


	4. How to Explain You're a God

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

_Soon after the three new gods had left, there was fourteen dark flashes of light and psychotic laughter filled the streets of Olympus. The one at the front lifted their weapon, a dark, twisted version of Zeus's master bolt, and let it loose upon the city._

**How to Explain Your a God**

Percy's POV

Thalia, Nico and I flashed to a back alley near my mom's apartment. We walked out of the alley, checking to see if anyone was watching before we walked out. I mean seriously, come on people, what would you think if you saw three teenagers walking out of a back alley. We made our way up to my mom's floor, And all the while, I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, like we were meant to be somewhere else, doing something else. I could hear a faint voice in my head, I couldn't make out what it was saying though. I decided to ignore it, thinking it was just a figment of my imagination.

We arrived at the door and I knocked, nervously thinking about how mom and Paul would react.

Paul opened the door and greeted me with surprise. "Ah, Percy, what an unexpected pleasure! You seem different somehow, almost... ah never mind! Who are your friends? I remember Nico there but who is the lovely little girl." Bad move Paul, bad move. She started growling and walked towards Paul and said;

"Don't call me a little girl, 'cause I'm not, and most certainly do not call me lovely, because I most certainly am not! If you were not Percy's step-dad then you would already be dead. Clear?" She walked in without waiting for an answer or an invitation and I could here her talking with mom. Paul looked like death had walked right up to him and whispered "Soon," in his ear. Nico and I burst out laughing.

"The.. the look on your face when..." I tried to get out between fits of giggles. I sobered up a bit and looked him in the eyes. "Seriously though, don't mess with her. That is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She is a hunter of Artemis, or was one any way, but point is, they all hate men. Nico and I, knew her before she became a hunter and we're friends, but even we have to be careful. There like dynamite, one wrong move and they blow up, except they're not dynamite, they're really moody girls, they're nothing like dynamite, you know what, forget the dynamite! You were right earlier though, something is different about us." I stated. It seemed my domains liked to make me blabber. Probably something about wasting time. The voice was still there, but it was getting g louder and it seemed somewhat familiar...

Paul invited me in where I greeted my mom with a hug. My heart jumped for joy when I saw her, only to fall down into a hole because of the news I had to give her. She told me that Thalia had explained about her becoming a hunter and how some thing had recently happened which I needed to talk to her about. I shot a face at Thalia annoyed that she had told her. Apparently she took this as more of a "Thank you!" face as she smiled at me. I sat my mom down and said "Mom look, Thalia, Nico and I, we have, um, beenforcedintogodhood." I said in one breath.

"Percy, honey, calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what you need to say." She said with that heart warming smile on her face. I sighed deeply.

"Well it turns out that if a demigod or mortal beats Kronos in battle, then they must be given godhood without her or his consent. So in a nutshell, I have been made the god of time and Nico and Thalia have been made gods to keep me company for the rest of my long life. Don't worry, I have made sure that I will be able to visit you, but I won't age or anything." I sat with my head down, dreading her reaction.

"Percy, that's... that's," She paused for a moment. Here it comes I thought, fearing the next few moments. "That's wonderful!" My head shot up, a confused look on it. "Just think, Percy Jackson, a god! How are you feeling about it? Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed. I was confused, I thought she would be upset that she would grow old whilst I would stay young. She saw the look on my face and sighed. "Percy, I know what you're thinking, but really the only two things I feel right now are pride and joy. You have nothing to feel ashamed or upset about. I know you think you will be missing out on life, but really, the only thing mortals can do that immortals can't, is die. And you will make new friends, immortal friends. So please, stop feeling sorry for yourself and be happy." She calmly stated smiling at me, encouraging me to stop feeling so glum.

She was right. I had to get out of the dumps about being a god, she was half right, I would make new friends and I could still lead a life, just a much longer one. I looked up and smiled at her, letting her know that I thought she was right. "So are you going to tell me about it or not?" she laughed making me chuckle. I was away to launch into an explanation when I suddenly doubled over in pain. I could hear my mom and friends shouting my name but I was in too much pain.

"What's wrong?" I heard someone say in a worried tone.

"My... throne has just... been destroyed!" I wheezed out through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the pain. I heard a few gasps, when suddenly the voice got much louder and I recognized it at once. It was Zeus.

"_Perseus! Get to the throne room at once!" _ He sounded panicky and almost injured.

"Guys," I said to Nico and Thalia, finally recovering from the pain of my destroyed throne "We need to get to the throne room, like right now! Mom, Paul avert your eyes!" I said. Once mom and Paul were looking away, Nico, Thalia and I flashed to the throne. We were met by thirteen destroyed thrones, one wrecked room, eleven piles of broken stone statues and one Zeus, breathing heavily with injuries all over his body and turning to stone.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? That is my new official greeting. Any authors note from me, will always begin with "'Sup guys?" Back to the authors note, thanks for reviewing all of you, and keep it up! So yeah, cliffhanger right there, and don't expect it to be the last one! Anyway things will really start to change up next chapter, so keep an eye out for it!**


	5. The Last Wish of Zeus

**The Dark Olympians**

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

"_Guys," I said to Nico and Thalia, finally recovering from the pain of my destroyed throne "We need to get to the throne room, like right now! Mom, Paul avert your eyes!" I said. Once mom and Paul were looking away, Nico, Thalia and I flashed to the throne. We were met by thirteen destroyed thrones, one wrecked room, eleven piles of broken stone statues and one Zeus, breathing heavily with injuries all over his body and turning to stone._

**The Last Wish of Zeus**

Percy's POV

I heard Thalia gasp behind me. She screamed dad, whilst I ran up to Zeus. I knelt next to Zeus, and lifted his head to check if he was okay.

"Perseus," He croaked out, gritting his teeth in pain "they came for us, they destroyed Olympus, they killed the Olympians." Who was he talking about? What does he mean, they killed the Olympians? Does this mean my dad is... No, I refuse to think that!

"Zeus, tell me what happened, who did this to you? What do you mean the Olympians are dead? You're gods, you can't die!" I questioned him, trying to not let the panic slip into my voice. Zeus took in a deep breath and said;

"We did this." What did he mean, we did this? I was away to ask but he continued. "They were exactly like us, same flaws, same strengths, except they were stronger. Much stronger. They have spent thousands of years, studying us, learning from our flaws and gaining power, from when we grew weaker." Once more, who was he talking about? He saw the look on my face and smirked. "I always was, too arrogant. They have the same flaws as us. I made him think he had one, him thinking nothing could stop him told me all about him and his kind." He still wasn't making any sense! Who were these people he kept on going on and on about.

"Zeus, you have to tell me who did this. Please, if you tell me . I can help you." I begged, trying to get him to tell me who did this.

Zeus sighed and began to properly explain. "We did this. It was us, the Olympians, minus you who did this. They were dark and corrupted versions of us, but they were still us. They have been around as long As we have, they have been gaining power from all our mistakes and our wars. He said, I said, that they had been around as long as we have, that they were created at the end of the titan war. And have been watching us from afar, waiting, gaining power. After the last war, they were finally ready, so they attacked, and luckily for them, the only person who can kill a god is themselves, and they are us. And I am dying. The dark gods have started their attack on Hades and the Underworld. After they have taken him down, they will start their attack on earth."

Oh my gods. My father, a god was dead. The whole Olympian council was dead, Olympus had fallen. The world might just possibly end. I wondered how the demigods would react to this, how their mortal parents would react. Had Hades been killed? Had the Underworld fallen? What would happen to my mom? What would happen to the campers? Oh gods, I hadn't even told Annabeth about what happened!

"There must be some way to stop them or at least drain their power or something, right?" I asked Zeus panicking for his safety. He shook his head, looking down, when suddenly he looked up, as if he had just remembered something or had an idea.

"There might be a way to drain their power a bit, resurrect the gods, save Olympus and stop those bastards, but it will take a very, very long time, and you are going to have to sacrifice everything to do it." he choked out, it was clear he would go soon. And then he pulled me close and whispered his last request into my ear.

Thalia's POV

I watched as my dad whispered something in Percy's ear. I looked my dad in shock watching as he slowly but surely, turned into a stone statue, cracks gathering at the bits that had been stone the longest. I was worried for my dad and my lady. My father, as unlikely as it seems appeared to be dying. It took all of my strength not to fall down in tears. It appeared that my lady was already dead. A sharp gasp from Percy brought me out of my thoughts and back down to earth.

Percy had gasped at something my father said. And my dad seemed to be in critical condition, the stone was all the way up his neck and coming up the bottom of his jaw. I started to walk over to him and knelled down next to him and mouthed the word dad, too shocked at what was happening to talk. He smiled at me, and just after he done that the stone covered his face and cracks began to form. I reached out to grab my dad's shoulder but he crumbled to pieces before I could touch him. And I broke.

"Dad!" I cried out, bursting into tears. I couldn't believe he was gone. I could feel Nico awkwardly patting my back and then Percy enveloped me in a hug.

Time Skip 5 Minutes Later

Nico's POV

Percy, Thalia and I sat in an awkward silence an occasional sniffle from Thalia now and then but over all, she was all right. Percy stood up and cleared his throat. Thalia and I looked up at him as he began his speech.

"Guys, we have all lost our immortal parents today, and I realise I have no right to ask you this right now, but I really need to ask, will you come with me?" I realised he was right. Hades was probably dead by now. I wondered if the gods went to the underworld. If they did then the don't any more, the whole place would be destroyed by now. "What Zeus told me. He said to me that there was a way we could save the Olympians and stop the Dark ones. But we would have to sacrifice everything we have to do it. But it is that or don't do anything and watch the ones we love be destroyed. So I must ask you to come with me, to help me destroy these mother fuckers. And if we wait, we may get our loved ones back." Percy was right. If we did nothing about it, they would destroy the world and we would lose everything we had. If we did what Zeus requested we would lose everything but the world would stay and the gods would return. I made up my mind.

I looked up at Percy nodding to show I accepted his proposal. He nodded his head in thanks at me. We turned to look at Thalia who nodded also. "Thank you so much you guys. You'll never know how glad I am that you are my friends." me and Thalia walked over to Percy's side.

"What's the plan?" I asked, wondering what it could be that would make us lose those who were so close to us.

"Well you remember how Zeus said that they fed of off the gods' mistakes?" He asked. I nodded. "Well basically we're going back in time to stop them from making so many mistakes. I am currently working on opening a portal somewhere in here." No sooner had he said that, the portal opened. Right underneath our feet. And we began to fall through time.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? Told you I would start every A/N with that. Any way, yeah I am opening a poll on who Percy will be paired with in this story, so go check it out, now! Be warned though, the pairing will not take over the story, I might give the story a few chapters for the mushy romance and stuff, but in the other chapters it will be kept to a minimum.**


	6. Time Travelling, in Style

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

_"Well you remember how Zeus said that they fed of off the gods' mistakes?" He asked. I nodded. "Well basically we're going back in time to stop them from making so many mistakes. I am currently working on opening a portal somewhere in here." No sooner had he said that, the portal opened. Right underneath our feet. And we began to fall through time. _

**Time Travelling, in Style**

Percy's POV

I'd like to say when that wormhole opened I bravely kept my mouth shut and laughed in the face of danger and peril. Want to know what really happened? I screamed. Seriously though, you try having a portal to a completely different era open right under your feet with no warning. It is bloody terrifying. I think I heard Nico yell holy shit, and let me tell you, when a thirteen year old is more manly than a sixteen year old, that is not a good sign.

"What the fuck Percy?!" Thalia screamed at me falling through the golden tunnel. "Could you have not given us some kind of warning before you dropped us into free-fall?!"

"Well I am truly sorry that I never had time to practise opening portals in the one hour we have been gods!" I yelled back at her, laying the sarcasm on thick and heavy, trying to stop myself from spinning uncontrollably. The edges of the portal shimmered and occasionally you could see a different time. I saw WW2, the American revolution, the fall of Rome, and soon enough, the fall of Greece itself. When I couldn't see an event the walls or edges, or whatever the hell you want to call them were like waterfalls of golden liquid. I might have thought it looked quite pretty, if you know, I wasn't falling to my not-so-iniment doom.

Soon enough he end of the tunnel began to come out. Thalia sighed in relief, glad to finally be let out of this crazy tunnel. I admit, even I was beginning to get a bit tired of gold, and that was my signature colour!

"Uh guys, here's a problem we didn't think of!" Nico yelled over to Thalia and I. "It's called the rapidly approaching ground that would almost definitely kill us if we were mortal, but will still hurt like Hades!" Nico was right if we didn't do something, and if we didn't do it very soon, then we would end up as squashed gods on the floor. I went into rapid think mode, the one that I never,_ ever_, use. A plan popped into my head.

"Guys, try not to move!" I shouted over to Thalia and Nico.

"Brilliant plan, kelp head, try to somehow just stop moving, I'm sure that'll save us! Oh wait, hang on a second, that's fucking impossible!" I don't remember Thalia swearing this much before.

"You know what I mean, just try not to move you arms or legs!" I yelled back at her. The moment we left the worm hole, I began slowing down time until rather than falling at 200mph, we were gently floating down. When we were about five metres above the ground Nico complemented me on my idea. I looked at him to thank him, lost my concentration and we fell to the ground.

"Ya know what, next time I'll just not compliment you." Nico groaned sitting up and rubbing his arm where he landed. We got up and looked around. We were in a barren wasteland, there was no life any where, just discarded weapons and armour and the occasional limb. There was a large godly aura coming from somewhere off to the west.

"Where are we? _When are we?_" asked Thalia.

"1672 BC, Ancient Greece. This is the day that Zeus overthrows Kronos and the Olympian council is formed." Nico and Thalia gave me weird looks. "What? It's a lord of time thing, I always know when we are and any important events that will or would happen that day. Before you ask, when I say would, I mean if we change an important event today that happened in our time line, then it never happens here creating an all new time line, yet I still get told it was going to happen. And before I just start rambling I suggest we head over to that big ball of godly energy, because I get the feeling that that is the gods fighting Kronos."

Nico, Thalia and I stalked over to the energy occasionally talking about the things we were aiming to change. Nico wanted to get hades more respect, Thalia wanted to make Zeus less self absorbed, and I, I wanted to aim a little higher than one person. I wanted to change the people of Greece and Olympus from believing that mighty meant who could kill the most people, to who could save the most people.

Eventually we reached a large coliseum, still new and clean. We could hear a voice speaking in ancient Greece. We scanned around the coliseum looking for an entrance but they were all blocked. I looked at Nico and Thalia. "We've all used the lava wall, right?"

Once we had climbed up to the top of the coliseum we looked down into the arena, only to see standing there, in all there glory, battle weary, yet more powerful than ever, stood the Olympians. Kronos' scythe rested in Zeus' hands as he faced his family, probably giving one of his _so very interesting speech's_. We crouched down, not wanting to give away our position just yet. Not wanting to any way.

I had crouched down on the very edge of a stair and took a long tumble down the stairs. It would have hurt a lot had I not had the curse of Achilles. Well since I technically have it before Achilles I guess that kind of makes it the curse of Perseus. I was about to get up when a scythe was lowered towards my neck.

"_And who might you be?" _asked a very angry Zeus.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? Incredibly sorry for not updating in a while, I wish I could give you a good reason as to why I hadn't updated in a while, but my only excuse is I lost motivation! But don't worry cause my summer holidays are just... um... ending. Yeah. Not so good actually. But hey, I'll work extra hard to work on this as well as school and reviews are motivation fuel, so if I ever fall quiet like this again, review like crazy and I'll be updating in no time. If you haven't already go vote on my poll, cause it is only going to be open for another 24 hours, so go vote. See you soon (and that's a promise). **


	7. Why Zeus Shouldn't Kill Me

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

_Once we had climbed up to the top of the coliseum we looked down into the arena, only to see standing there, in all there glory, battle weary, yet more powerful than ever, stood the Olympians. Kronos' scythe rested in Zeus' hands as he faced his family, probably giving one of his so very interesting speech's. We crouched down, not wanting to give away our position just yet. Not wanting to any way._

_I had crouched down on the very edge of a stair and took a long tumble down the stairs. It would have hurt a lot had I not had the curse of Achilles. Well since I technically have it before Achilles I guess that kind of makes it the curse of Perseus. I was about to get up when a scythe was lowered towards my neck._

_"And who might you be?" asked a very angry Zeus._

**Why Zeus Shouldn't Kill Me**

Percy's POV

I gulped, pushing the scythe away gently, because seriously if you have scythe hanging above your neck, invulnerable or not, you want that thing away from you. Apparently Zeus doesn't care about personal boundaries tough, because he just growled and shoved it right back where it was. I glared at him from the ground, and snarled at him in ancient Greek;

"Could you get that thing away from my neck, before _one of us_ gets themselves hurt!"

"Give me three reasons why, and I'll _think about it_." He growled at me.

I smirked, looked him in the eyes, preparing the speech in my head.

"Firstly because I'm invulnerable," I said, grabbing the blade of the scythe and pushing it firmly away and keeping it there. "Secondly, because there is a threat out there that you can only defeat with our help," I was away to continue when Zeus realised my slip of the tongue.

"Who's we? There are more of you?" Whoops, that wasn't meant to come out yet. I heard a groan come from the back. Luckily, only I heard.

"I'll get to that later, but finally you can trust me, because I can show you my memories." I tapped my index and middle finger on his forehead and showed him my memories, a neat little trick I can do, it's made possible through the memories being part of my past.

I showed him the future of how I spent my days as a hero at camp, I showed him my quests and the titan war. Finally I showed him how we were made gods and how Olympus was destroyed. All that in three seconds.

He recoiled, a shocked look plastered on his face, a hint of awe here and there, and even the tiniest bit of respect.

"Who are you?" He gasped out, desperate to find out who I really was. I smirked.

"I'm Perseus Jackson. I'm the son of Posiedon. I come from New York in the twentieth century and I'm the guy who is going to stop the world from ending, 3500 years from now. Got a problem with that?"

Zeus looked a bit confused at the mention of New York, a place that hadn't even been discovered yet, and a bit annoyed with my attitude towards him when suddenly both expressions were wiped off his face. He just stood there for a second doing nothing. Whatever I was expecting him to do next, it wasn't what he did do. He burst out laughing. This was not the Zeus I knew. The Zeus I knew never laughed. It was then I remembered that the Zeus I knew was over 3500 years old, had heard every joke ever 10 times, and was probably the only person alive who knew the real answer to why did the chicken cross the road. This one however wasn't even twenty, and probably didn't know what a joke is. And I still didn't know what he was laughing about.

Then it hit me. Jackson. Jack's son. Son of Posiedon and Jack. He was laughing because I had pretty much just called Posiedon was gay. That was when I noticed dad's bright red face. I quickly explained to them that Jackson did not mean son of Jack. I decided it was time they met Nico and Thalia.

I went over to the seats and called them down. Slowly the got up and started walking down. At first the gods were suspicious of them but I told them they were with me.

They reached the bottom and started walking towards me and the gods. "May I introduce Thalia grace and Nico di Angelo, the daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades." The looks of shock that covered Zeus and Hades faces when I said that was hilarious.

"I have a child?!" they said in perfect sync.

After Thalia and Nico had introduced themselves I gave Zeus a quick run down of what we were the gods of and what we were here to prevent. He said we should introduce ourselves to the public, and whilst I don't like attention, I had to agree with him, because if we were to become part of the Olympian council, then the mortals had to know about us for know. In time they could forget us, but for now, they needed to know we existed.

We went to the mortals and Zeus made some long, boring speech about how great the gods were and how there valiant fighting and effort won them the battle. Whilst the other gods could not see it, there was annoyance laced into the eyes of the mortals. This is what made them hate us. The way we gave them no credit, how we took all the glory for ourselves. A small part of me wanted that glory more than anything else. It told me that these were mere _mortals_, toys that don't deserve our respect. I told that part of me to piss off.

Not nearly soon enough, Zeus finished his speech, and then told me to take the stage. And so I told them all about how I came from the future, about how I was here to stop the not yet created place of the gods being destroyed (I decided I would spare them knowing the world would end too), and how I was here to make the future a brighter place, to make sure that every individual was treated fairly. Whenever they asked about the future, I smirked and said spoilers.

Just as I finished and they all were about to leave I saw a man harassing a woman about something. He raised his fist, away to punch the woman for whatever reason. I stopped everyone before they could leave and descended upon the man.

"This, ladies and gentlemen is what I am talking about." I yanked the man away from the woman before he could do any damage to her. "In my eyes, all of you, each and every one of you, are a hero, for doing anything you have done, for being simply alive, I consider you a hero. And I know when anyone stops being a hero, and if you start abusing _anyone_, you are not a hero any more. And if I find out that any of you have done anything like this, then I will track you down, and I will kill you. On that happy note, you can all go now."

About half of them practically ran away in fear. I sighed, knowing my time here would not be short, nor would it be easy. Eventually the other gods came up to me. All but Zeus asked what we should do next. Zeus grumbled about how they asked me and not him for a moment under his breath, but he did shoot me a questioning glance as well, meaning he did not know. "Well," I said, knowing what came next. "Now we form the Olympian council and make mount Olympus our home."

**A/N: 'Sup guys? I know it has been longer than you or I would have liked, but I am getting used to a new school, so that is weird cause, even though it is only about an hour longer than it is at my old school, it makes it fell twice as long. Anyway, Artemis won the pairing poll, so she is going to be paired with Percy in this story. And if you are wondering if there will be Thalico, well maybe, it all depends on how well I feel I can write the Pertemis bits and what you guys say. Speaking of which, it occurs to me that I have no idea how to write a romance scene at all. I know how I am going to get them together, but that is it, so leave any ideas you have in a review, or PM me, which ever suits you. Also I am opening a poll for who is going to be head of the Olympian council, so if that is not up yet, then it should be soon. 'Till next time guys. Oh and, give a big applause to HOAnubisTS for signing out of one account and into another.**


	8. The Story of Olympus in Reverse

_**The Dark Olympians**_

**'Sup guys? This is just a quick AN to avoid confusion, everything else that I want to talk about will be in the An at the bottom, just wanted to say that this chapter will be done different from the rest. It will be a series of flashbacks, from most recent to the earliest, the earliest being just after the last chapter. and by the way, the bit of romance this chapter contains, will be about all the romance this whole story will have.**

_**Italics = Past**_

**Normal = Present (Well technically it is the past from our POV, but it is the present for our seventeen gods.)**

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

_About half of them practically ran away in fear. I sighed, knowing my time here would not be short, nor would it be easy. Eventually the other gods came up to me. All but Zeus asked what we should do next. Zeus grumbled about how they asked me and not him for a moment under his breath, but he did shoot me a questioning glance as well, meaning he did not know. "Well," I said, knowing what came next. "Now we form the Olympian council and make mount Olympus our home."_

**The Story of Olympus in Reverse**

3rd Person POV

Percy looked out across the throne room, his wife by his side. He had been here for 10 years, and yet he still struggled to believe what had happened was real. His eyes looked over all 16 other thrones. Eventually his eyes drifted over to his wife, sitting by his side. He remembered the day of his wedding, as crisp as daylight.

_Percy was in his room trying to tie his bow tie. Nico came into his room, a big smile plastered on his face. "You good to go yet?" Nico was much calmer than Percy. But then again, it wasn't his wedding was it? But since Percy never needed to answer Nico's question, we will for you. Percy was most definitely not good to go. He was sweating, he couldn't tie his bow tie, and he worried he would betray her. "Dude, you need to calm down, everything is going to be fine."_

"_I can't just calm down Nico. As much as I love her, I still worry that I might leave her. I mean look at my relationship, with Annabeth. We were sure we loved each other, yet that turned out to be absolute bull shit. You know if I leave her she'll have my head on a silver plate. And even if I don't leave her, which I sure as Hades wont, you know I still have to worry about her father, we both know Zeus is jealous of my position. And then if I can crawl my way over that mountain, I am barley mature enough to even tie a bow tie!"_

"_Percy," Nico began looking him in the eyes, "You are the most loyal person who ever has or ever will exist. We both know you won't leave or betray her, you are just worrying over nothing. As for Zeus, you are more powerful than he ever was, more powerful than you are helping him to become. And finally, I am your best man, everyone knows the main reason I am here is to teach you how to tie a bow tie. Why are you even wearing a suit?"_

_Percy smirked, finally reassured due to Nico's little speech. "I want everyone to know I come from the future and I am proud of it. That is why we are having a modern day style wedding" Nico had a satisfied look on his face only for it to be replaced by a confused one._

"_Fair enough, but I still have one question. Why in the name of the gods did you choose a bow tie?" The smirk on Percy's face only grew larger._

"_Because," he stated simply, "Bow ties are cool."_

_Soon enough Percy was standing in front of his fiancée, lost in her eyes, he forgot all doubts he had._

_Hera, who was holding the ceremony, asked Percy,_

"_Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon and female strength as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do." was Percy's simple reply._

"_Do you, Artemis, take Perseus Jackson, god of time, tides and heroes, king of the gods, as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do." she said with the same amount of happiness as Percy had._

"_Then with the power invested in me," she said, saying the brief bits that Percy could remember from future weddings that he had told her and she had written down on her arm, "by Perseus Jackson, king of the gods, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_And boy did they kiss._

After that day Percy never again once doubted his love for Artemis. The two were walking through the streets of Olympus, just enjoying each others company. They came across the tip of mount Olympus, pointing just through the marble floor. On the top of it there was a beautiful golden sword stabbed into the tip of the mountain. On the sword written in ancient Greek, that wasn't very ancient yet, were the words; Olympus, dedicated to all heroes, past, present and future. It reminded Percy of a moment the construction of Olympus, in it's third year, just before it finished.

_Athena approached Percy, just completing her design's for the gods statues. All of the god's had statue, even Hades, Hestia, Nico and Thalia. Percy on the other hand had insisted he had as little statues of him as possible. There was one for the throne room, located right behind his throne, every god had one. There was a statue of every god fighting a battle against the last of Kronos's forces. It had been one Hades of a fight resulting in some very exhausted gods. Whilst most believed that gods did not need to sleep, it did not mean they couldn't and it most certainly did not mean they didn't sleep. Artemis, Percy's girlfriend had insisted there be a few statues of those two together. He really couldn't argue and come out without a pissed of girlfriend, and he did _not_ want that._

_But he did want one statue, not of him, and more of a monument than a statue really, but all the same, he wanted it there. A golden sword was stabbed into the tip of the mountain, with words written in it. But that sword was more special than anyone could possibly imagined. The sword had a name that only Percy knew. The sword was called Anaklusmos or Riptide in English. The sword, originally celestial bronze sword had been encased in a thick layer of time gold, the liquid gold that can be found in time portals created by Percy, or any other lord of time. It gave the sword the ability to be in several places at once. The main sword would be kept on Olympus, ready to go into battle with its trusted master at a moments notice. How ever, when a demi god turned 12 a lesser version of the sword would appear to the demi god, and lead them to the original blade, the voice of Percy repeating in their head, trust the sword, come to your home. It would lead them to Olympus, where Percy or their parent would be waiting to tell them about themselves, and to take them to the first thing that Percy had insisted on having built on Olympus. Camp Olympus, a safe heaven for demi gods to learn how to be heroes from their patron of heroes, the king of gods himself, Perseus Jackson. Because Percy wanted something to do for the next couple of thousand years._

Percy's most prized piece of Olympus was the camp. Soon enough he had found Chiron to help him run the camp as Percy did have other things to do, you know, being king of gods and all. With all these reminders about him being the king of the gods, he couldn't help but think of the day he became the new king. If there had been had one thing Percy hadn't expected it was to be made the new king.

"_So," said Zeus. "This council you want us to form, what sort of power could I, I mean, what sort of help would this give the people? I take it we would need a leader. I put myself forward." said Zeus, arrogantly, presuming he would win and all the power and responsibility would be given to him. He presumed too much._

"_I put my son, Perseus Jackson, and his friends Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace forward." said Posiedon, pride filling his eyes._

"_What!?" screeched an outraged Zeus, "They are mere children, they cannot become rulers!" Percy wondered why he would want to be a ruler, they were small, had tiny numbers on them, and were used for measuring, until he realised what Zeus meant._

"_You forget your age Zeus. You are merely a few years older than me and Thalia, both us 16 and you 19, Nico is only two years younger than us, rendering your argument invalid. By the way, happy birthday Thals". In amongst all the commotion, everyone had forgotten that Thalia had left the hunters and there forth, started ageing again. "I put Hestia, Hades and my father, Posiedon forward." Hestia and Hades sent Percy surprised, yet grateful looks._

"_Well then," said Zeus through gritted teeth, "Looks like we are going to have a clear winner, if I am to be put against these people. None of the gods put forward may vote. Let my winning commence." Several glares directed at Zeus later, all most every one had made up their minds. There had been no votes for Nico. Zeus laughed at the popr boy. Hepeastus voted for Hades, Aphrodite voted for Thalia, and Demeter voted for Hestia, whilst Ares voted for Poseidon. This left five voters with Percy and Zeus, yet to receive their votes. "Well," said Zeus, a cocky smirk spread over his face. "Looks like I have gotten myself five votes."_

"_Shut up brother, you are not king yet." snapped a pissed off Hades. Several of the gods looked at him with surprised looks on their faces. He was standing up for Posiedon's child. "Raise your left hand up if you vote for my _dearest_ brother, Zeus, and raise your right hand if you vote for my nephew, Perseus." He said to the remaining five voters, Athena, Apollo, Hera, Hermes and Artemis. Athena and Hera lifted their left hands. Zeus gave an annoyed grunt, and shot a glare at Percy. Hermes and Apollo lifted their right hands, gaining a thankful smile from Percy. "Artemis?" Questioned Hades. She slowly yet surely lifted her hand. Her right hand. She shot a gentle smile at Percy before quickly turning her head away. A small red tinge appeared on Percy's face._

_It was a furious red that appeared on Zeus's face. He started yelling noises that were meant to be words, but just came out as grunts._

"_Gods and goddesses, may I present to you your new king, Perseus Jackson." said a very happy Hades. There was a round of applause and cheers._

"_Thank you everyone, but please, call me Percy."_

Under Percy's rule the people of Greece were taught to do the right thing, not mindless killing. Hades became a welcome sight on Olympus and a valued member of the council, he was even a socialite. Hestia got to keep her throne when Dionysus finally came. Things between Zeus and Percy got a lot better, but Zeus would always be jealous of Percy's position. Percy, Nico and Thalia finally put their thoughts about the past to rest, knowing they would see there friends and family again, even if they would have to wait a very long time, and had to watch them from a far, they would see them again.

The end?

No where near it I'm afraid. Because Percy and co travelled back in time with a mission. They were here to stop Olympus and the gods being destroyed, and the dark Olympians began at the same moment as the king of Olympus was appointed. The dark council had begun.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? I am back and I am back with a vengeance. I realised something sometime in the past month when I was telling myself to write and upload and not doing it. I realised I am really bad at regularly writing and updating, so I had an idea. For the whole month I will write seven chapters, then the first week of the next month will be the first day of upload week.** **One upload a day for one week a month, every month. So sorry for not uploading, but I honestly see this arrangement working out. Just for reference the first flashback was 3 years before the present time, the second was 6 years before the present, and the last was directly after the last chapter, 10 years before the present time. Also there has been a rewrite for chapter 1 so read that, unless it says there already has been one in that chapter, in which case you have already read it. I need to say this. Let upload week commence. **


	9. The Dark Council

_**The Dark Olympians**_

**Thanks for all the good reviews. I don't think this chapter is as good as the last, but meh, the next one's better.**

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

_The end?_

_No where near it I'm afraid. Because Percy and co travelled back in time with a mission. They were here to stop Olympus and the gods being destroyed, and the dark Olympians began at the same moment as the king of Olympus was appointed. The dark council had begun._

**The Dark Council**

3rd Person POV

There was no noise in the dark cavern when the Olympian council was formed. That was the way things should have been. But there was those out there who knew what the Olympians would bring with them. Order. And there were those out there who thrived off of the forces of chaos. And there was one who would not stand for this. The most corrupt, evil, maniacal being to ever live could not stand for the order the Olympians would bring.

The mad man sat in his cavern, silent as the night, thinking of ways to cause chaos, enough chaos to counter the order that the Olympians would bring. He smiled, a thought occurring to him. He smirked, and in a sudden explosion of darkness, he was gone.

The man appeared on the battle grounds. A fight between the gods, and that fool, Kronos had happened here. The place reeked of negative energy, given off by all the lives, the foolish gods had taken. He swirled his hand, and in a flourish, a bottle was in his hand. He pulled the cork out and pulled the dark energy in to the bottle. He quickly popped the cork back in, held the bottle up to his, eye, and examined the negative energy, there was enough in there to make what he wanted, and enough to make one more. He would save that, in case they ever made another Olympian.

He travelled the battle grounds some further, looking for ichor. He found what he was looking for, 16 different types of ichor, from 16 different gods. He collected the ichor in a small test tube, quickly pocketed it, and left. Such a lovely invention, pockets. He wondered why they weren't in every toga.

He teleported back to his dark cavern, the two substances required in his possession. He opened the tube of ichor, and poured the negative energy into it. The ichor quickly turned from a bright gold, into a sickly purple. He grabbed a pile of rocks and started moulding them into small, twisted versions of the gods with his bare hands. He smiled at his handiwork, and poured the negative ichor onto the figurines. He watched as they grew, developing life, dark and twisted minds, horrible powers to combat those of the Olympians, and the desire to cause chaos. He teleported away before his creations could see their master.

Dark Percy's POV

My eyes flickered open, and I looked around the room, slightly confused. I sat up and groaned. My muscles ached, as if moments ago they had been rocks. I heard another groan and looked to see who or what it had come from. There was a person there, he seemed to resemble someone I knew, but my memories were fall fuzzy, and I couldn't remember who. The only thing I could remember, was that my name was Percy. As I looked around the cavern, I saw 15 other some what familiar people, but I could not remember from where I had saw them.

I stood up and walked over to the only other one that was awake. He stood up and looked at me.

"I am Percy. Tell me who you are, or I will kill you where you stand." he looked at me and simply sneered as if to say, "Bitch, please, like you could kill me." I growled at him, grabbed his neck in one hand and started to strangle him. No one defies me. No one. "Maybe you didn't understand," I said, malice filling my voice. "What is your name?" This time he didn't hesitate.

"Zeus," he choked out, "My name is Zeus." I dropped him onto the floor, leaving him gasping for air. Soon enough all of them were awake, and all of them had told me who they were. Some required the same treatment as Zeus, others just told me.

When the last one woke, a younger one name Nico, a sharp pain entered all our heads. A few simple word were all that we heard. "Destroy the Olympians. Destroy them or I will make you feel worse pain than you can possibly imagine." The message was simple and clear, we had to destroy the gods, as the message had stated and there was something about the voice that struck fear into your heart, something about it that made you want to do what it said.

Soon enough we had established a chain of command. I was in charge, with Zeus as second in command. Any one who had a problem with that, would soon have a problem with controlling there bladder. Needless to say, no one had a problem.

We set about inhabiting the cavern. I summoned a few time goblins, little monsters who walk the plains of time, causing chaos. They were mine to command. I killed a few, each dissolving in to dark time iron. I took the gold, and set about making myself a throne of it. The others did the same, using materials of their own. For Zeus it was solidified thunder clouds. For Posiedon it was ice. Hades used burnt bones. In under an hour, 16 thrones were created.

We sat and thought of many ways for us to kill the Olympians, but everyone's plan included sending themselves forward as a mighty warrior to defeat them. And the panning went on like this, each of our minds forming different ways to make ourselves better than all the others. They would never become better than me, but that didn't stop them from trying to be. Until a different thought came to my mind.

"We wait." I said. The others shot me confused glances, wondering what good waiting would do us. "We wait. The gods want order, and they will fight and kill for it. They will destroy the forces of evil and chaos in the world, and we will grow in power. Whilst they go and use power on others, we will gain and preserve power. We shall execute small precise attacks on them, not using to much of our power, yet taking down theirs. And then when the time is right, we kill them. Any objections, will be ignored." A maniacal grin slowly spread through out my council.

And we stuck to that plan like glue, the ignorant gods battled evil, we gained power, made small attacks here and there, we even got a new member, a greedy bastard who goes by the name Dionysus. But we have waited long enough. 100 years of small attacks to cities throughout Greece. Tonight, when the gods are celebrating their 100th anniversary of rule, in a far off land that their king calls "America", we attack Olympus.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? Okay, not a very long chapter, and definitely not my favourite chapter, but it is just to introduce the dark council. As the dark council have not yet seen the real god, they do not yet know they are effectively, clones. All you really need to know about negative energy, is that it can only be seen by certain beings, the creator of the dark Olympians being one such being, and neither of the councils being any of those beings. The identity of the creator shall not be revealed for a very long time. A very, very long time.**


	10. The Training of Heracles

_**The Dark Olympians**_

**Disclaimer, because I haven't done one in a while, and I think that I might have to do it. I do not own Percy Jackson (unfortunately) or L 'Oreal. You'll see why I said l'oreal. You'll see.**

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

_And we stuck to that plan like glue, the ignorant gods battled evil, we gained power, made small attacks here and there, we even got a new member, a greedy bastard who goes by the name Dionysus. But we have waited long enough. 12 years of small attacks to cities throughout Greece. Tonight, when the gods are celebrating their 12th anniversary of rule, in a far off land that their king calls "America", we attack Olympus._

**The Training Of Heracles**

Percy's POV

It had been a completely normal day so far. A good 90 years of training half bloods, and all of them had started to do great things. Not murderous, horrible things, but good things. Here we trained them not only to fight, but to have the ability to do what was right, to be able to save innocent lives, rather than slay guilty ones.

Me and Chiron were training a group of Athenian demi gods. Wee were holding a test, just a simple, right or wrong thing test. We weren't expecting a bulky ten year old, who was definitely not a god, to walk in. He loudly stated he always knew he was destined for bigger things than his peers. It was obvious Chiron and I knew would have a trouble maker.

"And what might your name be, young lad?" Chiron asked, polite as ever.

"My name is Heracles," Crap. I can't believe it's him. With luck, a lot of it, we would stop him from becoming an arrogant fool, and more importantly, stop him from breaking Zoe's heart. "But you can call me the favourite son of Zeus. Dad talked to me when I got here, said I would be the best hero ever. Not very surprising considering my awesome strength." Chiron sighed a heavy sigh. He knew, as did I, that we would have trouble changing his ways. "So," said Heracles, a big grin on his face, "When does the monster slaying start." I gave a heavy sigh.

"The monster slaying starts once you know the importance of it, and what is more important than it." A shocked look came across the young hero's face. He smirked and said, "Well the importance of it is to look good, and to be the mightiest warrior around, just like my hair is, the finest, shiniest, and most wavy ever seen. That is what your here for right, to make my skills and knowledge as mighty as my hair and strength?" For someone who was supposed to be very manly, he was awfully obsessed with his hair. Thank all that is good that TV hasn't been invented yet. I can just imagine him in a L 'Oreal commercial saying, "L 'Oreal. Because you're worth it." Slight shudders shook my body.

Chiron sighed an even heavier sigh than before.

"My boy, your hair does not matter in the slightest. As for your strength, I am sure it is mighty, but it is not something necessary here that will make you any better than your peers. Whilst it is true, here your skills and knowledge will improve, one of the main features we look for here, is the ability to do what's right. We strongly disapprove of the need to look good in the eyes of the public over anything else. We also disapprove of

of thinking yourself above others. First lesson of Camp Olympus, you are no better than anyone else. And here at camp, we don't stop teaching you a lesson, until you will never forget it. Never. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach." Heracles was surprised by the way Chiron talked to him.

"Do you know who my father is?!" he screamed in rage, "My father is Zeus the mightiest Olympian! No offence lord Percy, but he slayed Kronos, not you. He is the best, and you call his son's hair not important?!" Suddenly Heracles leapt at Chiron, bloody murder in his eyes. Before he could lay a finger on Chiron's horsey behind, I grabbed his toga at the chest and threw him towards the ground.

"If you wish to stay here boy, you will never, ever attack anyone outside of the arena again! If you ever try to lay a finger on an instructor, your fathers might, will seem pitiful compared to mine! Do you understand me?!" After I yelled at him a bit he seemed to understand a bit better that his arrogance would _not _be tolerated here.

His first test, after several months was a long hard battle, leaving him quite exhausted. He was then left to wander, only to find a woman who was starving. She was not really hungry, at all, in fact she had just had lunch, she was just a daughter of Hecate who had cast a spell on herself to make herself look sickly and starved. But no one told Heracles that, he didn't even know he was being tested. He had promised the woman he could find her some food. After a minute or two, a merchant had given him an apple, just due to how tired he looked. She was really just another demi god stationed there to give him the apple. every demi god received this test, so we had a few people who had done it before, ready to do it. The first time it had happened, we had to get two gods to do it. I had volunteered Nico and Hades. It was hilarious watching Hades pretend to be a sickly woman. Unfortunately Heracles took the apple for himself without even hesitating. That apple however was tainted and had given Heracles a bad cold. That cold left him with two messages. One, always think of others before your self, and two, be prepared for anything at any time, because people won't always tell you everything.

A while later we tested him again, and thankfully this time he passed. There were several other tests, some of knowledge, some of skill, and some like that one. Unfortunately his love of his hair carried on. Until eventually it became too much for one camper. The young man would not shut up about his hair, and when he was bragging about it to another camper, they screamed, let off a few words too to repeat, and stormed away. The camper talked to Sarah, our top curser, and made her give him a curse that turned his oh so fantastic hair into a greasy, pink, mop of it. He was never able to get it removed. I sometimes wonder if he had it on him in the original time line, and that is why it was never mentioned, how proud he was of his hair.

In enough time he became a good student, and started to put others in front of himself. He had become one of the best demigods, and would now be a true hero.

Tonight was the 100th anniversary of the rule of the gods. I had organized a party in what would eventually become New York. A few nights ago, Heracles had become twenty, been stated as a fit demigod, and was finally going to go out into the world and help the mortals in any way he could. I had one final mission for him.

"Heracles," I said, approaching him from behind. He turned around and gave me a surprised smile.

"Master Percy, what can I do for you?" he asked, a polite smile forming on his lips. He had definitely changed since he had come here.

"Please Heracles, there is no need for that, I am no longer your master, just your friend. But there is something you can do for me. It is not so much for me but for someone else. Go to the garden of the hesperides. When you get there, take two golden apples from the tree, whilst avoiding Landon, and keep them, but do not eat them. When you find a woman you wish to love for the rest of your life, give her both apples, and if she feels the same way about you, she will give you one. Then you can eat it." I knew who he would meet there. I knew what would happen. But this time, with all that Chiron and I had taught him, hopefully he would not betray Zoe Nightshade.

Heracles POV

The gods were partying in some far off land. I was preparing for my quest. I was quite surprised by the quest Percy had given me, it was not the usual sort of quest. I mean, he had practically just given me immortality, as long as I could find someone to spend it with. Perhaps I knew her already, perhaps I would never meet her, and never get to eat the apples, but I knew that for sure, I couldn't brag about my hair to her. Bummer for me. I finished tying my boots and set off.

I was away to walk out of the gates of Olympus, heading off on my quest. The gates had just opened when I heard an explosion come from somewhere near the centre of Olympus. I charged off to see what had caused such a thing.

I arrived at the centre of Olympus, right next to the sword of Olympus. A strange cloaked figure had his hand around the mighty blade, trying to pull it out.

"You'll never get that out. Only the king of gods can, it is his sword." The man sharply turned his head to look at me, surprised by my interruption.

"Well, look what we have here, a little demi god. Come to try and test yourself against the most powerful being alive, have you?" His voice was far too eerily similar, I just couldn't quite place it. It didn't matter what his voice sounded like, the man was causing chaos in the holy city. I lifted my fists, ready to attack. He just cackled a maniacal laugh. He raised his arms to either side.

"Come at me, bro." it was a very strange saying, one that slightly put me off, but I took it as an invitation to attack. I charged at him, but when my fist made contact with his chest, I merely was sent flying back from the recoil, whilst he stayed standing. I stood up, slightly dazed. He gave off another laugh.

"You may be able to take me, but how will you face against the finest group of warriors in the land? Demi gods! Here my call! Olympus has been invaded, our home is attacked, take arms, and defend what is ours!" Soon enough, demi gods were flooding in by the dozen. The man simply smirked. He raised his sword, and let out a mighty roar. Sixteen flashes of black later, the man was surrounded by similar beings.

His sword stayed in the air, and at the tip, a dark ball of energy started growing. Soon enough, it was the size of a boulder. The energy released in a massive explosion lasting at least 20 yards. I blacked out to a horrible laugh.

When I came too, I saw the damage that had been done. The explosion had destroyed a lot of the ground, and holes were covering the place, leaving sheer drops to the mountain below. I looked around, but could not see the evil doers anywhere. I looked around to see that a lot of the less powerful demi gods had not made the explosion. A lot of demigods had died, and it was my fault. And then I heard the one thing that could make this worse.

"What the fuck happened here?!" came the disapproving voice of Perseus.

**A/N 'Sup guys? Okay, so the gods are finally aware of their evil twins after a good 100 years, or at least they are away to be. So Heracles is away to meet Zoe, but disaster strikes first. Perseus has made the supposed best hero who ever lived, better, and we find out Heracles is way to obsessed with his hair. Join us next time to find out how the gods and Heracles will deal with the disaster.**


	11. The Aftermath

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

_When I came too, I saw the damage that had been done. The explosion had destroyed a lot of the ground, and holes were covering the place, leaving sheer drops to the mountain below. I looked around, but could not see the evil doers anywhere. I looked around to see that a lot of the less powerful demi gods had not made the explosion. A lot of demigods had died, and it was my fault. And then I heard the one thing that could make this worse._

"_What the fuck happened here?!" came the disapproving voice of Perseus._

**The Aftermath**

Percy's POV

We came back to Olympus, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. It was possible that the demigods had thrown their own little party, it wouldn't be that strange. However, it was strange to reach the gates of Olympus, and sense a dark presence, we raced in to find the centre of Olympus had been thoroughly ravished. A few of the nearby buildings were up in flames.

At the centre there was a strange hooded man, standing next to a hole in the floor. I was away to yell at him, but he jumped down the hole, letting him free fall out of here. I looked around, seeing multiple demigods, lying injured, unconscious, or even dead. Finally it all got tome.

"What the fuck happened here?!" I yelled. The few conscious demigods looked up at me. Most of them kept their silence, until one of them finally spoke up.

"It was me. It's my fault." I looked over to see who had taken the blame. Heracles was standing and looking at his feet. I told all the other gods to help where and who they can. I beckoned for Heracles to follow me. We walked over to an alley, away from all the chaos. I looked him in the eyes.

"Heracles," I said, "Tell me what happened, because I know you would never do this, and unless you held one heck of a party, that got way out of hand, this wasn't you, this was that strange man in the hood. Please, tell me what you know." Heracles smiled at me, relieved that I wasn't blaming him for this.

He told me about what happened. He told me of how he heard the explosion, how he had found the man trying to take my sword, and of how he called the demigods to defend Olympus. At this point he frowned.

"It was my fault. He wanted me to call the demigods. That was his plan. He used me to call the demigods, just so he could attack them. He wanted to strike the gods where they lived, and what they treasured, so he did. He attacked their homes and children. And I made it possible. It is my fault." He looked liked he wanted to jump off of of Olympus for what he had done.

"Heracles, it was not your fault. They would have attacked, no matter what. There was nothing anyone could do to stop this. All we can do now, is help fix everything here, and not let them get away with this. We'll start tracking them down as soon as we can, but for now, go help everyone you can. Heracles nodded reluctantly, and headed off to do what he could.

What the hero said troubled me. Where did this strange man come from. With what Heracles said about how he couldn't harm him, it made him sound like he had the same curse as me. The explosion that had been described, I recognised it. We gods had the ability to create pure energy from power we had. It could be used in many different ways, it could be used to heal, or it could be used to inflict damage. What he had described sounded exactly like that, only darker.

The next day Heracles came to me. He looked troubled, yet determined.

"Percy," He said, a determined look on his face. "Please, you have to let me go on a quest, I can find those who attacked. Even if I can't beat them, I can still learn their plans." he knew I would turn him down. He knew I would say it was godly matters, but that didn't stop him. He knew I would turn him down, but he still asked, and I turned him down. But he was determined. So he asked the next day too, and still, I turned him down. And then he asked the day after, and my answer was the same.

It went on this way for about a month. He asked, I turned him down, until finally, I relented. It started off as a day like any other. Heracles asked me to let him go, but just before I turned just before I turned him down, I stopped and thought. Maybe he could go, maybe he could find some information. We had sent out a few gods, but most of us were still too busy fixing up Olympus, and healing demigods. But Heracles, he wanted revenge. He blamed himself, no matter what me or anyone else said. And so I decided to let him go. But it would still be very dangerous. Then I remembered the quest I had told him to do before the attack.

"You can go," I said, as a surprised grin started to grow on Heracles face. "On the condition, that you complete the quest I gave you first." A frown appeared on his face. Apparently he hadn't realised why I was holding him back. I was holding him back, because I wanted him to live. If he was immortal, he couldn't really be killed. Unfortunately, Zoe would have to say goodbye right after she met him. At least if he was immortal, he would be able to return to her.

"Thank you, I swear you won't regret this. But what if I don't find the person I want to spend the rest of my time with? It could be years before I meet this person." I simply smiled.

"Heracles, I have a feeling you won't have to wait long for her." he smiled back at me. He left, with a slight spring in his step. He was gone the next day.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Heracles left. I was starting to worry. Whilst I hadn't really expected him to be back by now, I at least expected an iris message, or something. I had asked a few of his friends from camp, but none of them had received any messages either. If he wouldn't message me, then I would just have to message him.

I used my still existent water powers to create a fine mist to call him through. I simply asked the rainbow to show me Heracles. Being the king of gods had its privileges, no offering was required. But the connection was fuzzy. All I could here was, a strange voice say

"You are not welcome here boy. Leave." There was then a defiant cry from Heracles. It was clear he wasn't leaving, even without the picture. Before I could hear any more, the connection cut out. I could only hope that voice was Atlas's, and Heracles had gone to taunt him. But that voice didn't sound like Atlas.

It was another two days before any light could be shed on the situation. And a lot of light was shed, and I still wish I had shut the blinds, because there was just some light, you didn't want to see.

I had been wandering the streets of Olympus, pondering over our new foes, when a guard ran up to me.

"Lord Percy, lord Percy!" I really wasn't fond of all the lord stuff, but they insisted, and nothing I could say could change their minds. "Heracles has been found, and it is not good. You have to come and see." As the guard and I sprinted over to the gates, I wondered what could have happened to my demigod friend.

He was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Hades was by his side, Zeus kneeling beside him. It was affecting Zeus quite a bit. This whole time I had almost forgotten he was his son. By the look on Hades face, I could tell Heracles did not have long. I crouched by his side. He looked up to see me.

"So sorry. Saw some monsters talking 'bout their masters attack on Olympus. Followed them. Tried to find out who there masters were. They were too much. Too much. So so... sor... sorry. He sound... sounded li... li... like you." His head fell to the side. Hades gave an apology. A single tear rolled down Zeus's cheek. I held the bravest demigod I ever knew in my arms as he died. I gave a roar of anger. One of the best men I ever knew had just died.

The sad moment was interrupted by a deep voice.

This is what happens when you get attached to mortals." There was an iris message behind us. The picture was just static, like when I had tried to call Heracles. "But he was right." His voice started sliding into a lighter, more familiar tone. "You do sound like me." The message was cut off. I gave off another roar.

I whispered a quiet swear.

"By the blood Heracles died in, I swear I will avenge you." The doors of Olympus opened for me, as I stormed out.

* * *

**A/N 'Sup guys? Okay, so Heracles is dead. DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, hope I got the scene right. Anyway I have an apology to make. You know how I said I would make a chapter for everyday? Well I will, just not for this full week. Unfortunately, sort of unfortunate anyway, I am going on holiday on Saturday, and as this was a last minute decision, I am writing a chapter a day, then uploading them, so I can't upload a chapter on Saturday or Sunday, and I may not get one out tomorrow either, as I will be quite busy packing. I will try to get nine out in November, but no promises. Anyway, thanks for reading, and leave a review!**


	12. The Hunt for Inofrmation

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

_Heracles was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Hades was by his side, Zeus kneeling beside him. It was affecting Zeus quite a bit. This whole time I had almost forgotten he was his son. By the look on Hades face, I could tell Heracles did not have long. I crouched by his side. He looked up to see me._

"_So sorry. Saw some monsters talking 'bout their masters attack on Olympus. Followed them. Tried to find out who there masters were. They were too much. Too much. So so... sor... sorry. He sound... sounded li... li... like you." His head fell to the side. Hades gave an apology. A single tear rolled down Zeus's cheek. I held the bravest demigod I ever knew in my arms as he died. I gave a roar of anger. One of the best men I ever knew had just died._

"_By the blood Heracles died in, I swear I will avenge you." The doors of Olympus opened for me, as I stormed out._

**The Hunt for Information**

Percy's POV

2 Months Later:

I stormed out of another cave, golden dust all over my feet. Another small clan of monsters, demolished by my blade. I now had even more questions than answers. Another full clan of monsters dead, yet none of them seemed to know what I was talking about. Or so they claimed. It would be very possible for them to be lying, too loyal to their mysterious master. I had been through the common monsters many times. None of them squealed about anything. If none of them gave me any answers I would start having to look through the bigger monsters.

I had thought I saw something when I entered the cave. A small goblin of some sort. Not a normal monster, nothing I had ever encountered in my 116 years of life. When I looked again it was gone.

This bunch of monsters were, however, different. They seemed shifty, almost as if the did know something. There was also a strange presence in the room. Something different. Not exactly a monster, not a god at all, and definitely not a mortal. It all seemed too strange.

Through the 2 months that I have been interrogating monsters, these were the only ones that had acted like this. I wondered if I should call in Apollo, he could detect the lies. But every time I had thought about something like that, I passed it down. This was my mission, I let Heracles go, his blood was on my hands, no one else's.

I let out a heavy sigh. This was not an easy task, one that I had not enjoyed, even if I did find some satisfaction in killing the monsters. I pulled out my enchanted map to see where the next biggest group of monsters.

Goblin's POV

Half an Hour ago:

I walked into the cave looking to see who was in. There was a few hell hounds, a couple of cyclopses, a bunch of dracanae and a few other various monsters. I was slightly unnerved by the monsters, but if something went wrong, I could just slip back in time a little, and try again. And then a hell hound jumped on me. It snarled me saliva falling on my face. Disgusting. I quickly slipped back in time by 5 minutes. Everything went dark for 2 seconds, then, with a sudden loss of breath, I was in my body, standing right outside the cavern. I sighed and walked in again. I had to watch out for those hell hounds, and stay focused this time. One I reached the monsters once more, I cleared my throat and asked who was in charge here.

They all turned to look at me, a look of shock on their faces, soon replaced by vicious snarls. A big, burly cyclopes, with a surprisingly small amount of teeth came forward.

"I am, me, Rotorius, strongest of all the cyclopes!" He yelled, an arrogant smirk on his face. All the other monsters roared for their leader.

"Well then, Rotorius, strongest of the cyclopes, my master has a proposition for you. One we think you would benefit greatly from. Tell me, does it feel good down here? Does it feel good hiding like rats from the gods? Should you not be up there, eating mortals and causing chaos? Tell me how it feels to not be able to embrace your nature, Rotorius, strongest of the cyclopes?" he roared at me in response, I had gotten on his nerves now.

"Take care of how you speak goblin, your master Kronos lies in a million pieces at the bottom of Tartarus, he can no longer force us to leave you be!" I lifted my hands in a "I surrender" sort of gesture.

"I meant no offence Rotorius, I merely meant that this is not the way things should be, and that me and my new master could help you to restore yourself to your former glory. And what you say about Kronos is most true, but I wasn't talking about Kronos, I was talking about the new master of the time goblins, the stronger master. A revolution is coming. The monsters will unite, they will come out once more, and under the leadership of the dark Olympians, we will take this world back from the gods and demi gods. Join us, and your glory could be returned, or you could fall at the hand of Perseus. I hear he has gone on a rampage, killing every group of monsters he can find, asking for information on us, we did kill his favourite demi god after all. But you can't tell him anything about us or the revolution, or the master will make Tartarus seem like an hour on the beach." and that was when I heard his foot come down. He was here.

I quickly slipped into the dark dimension, a dimension that only beings of dark energy can enter, and watched as Perseus interrogated the monsters. They held their tongues, yet they couldn't keep it fully off their faces. He would surely suspect something from this lot. I transported to another group of monsters, to see if I could ignite the revolution there.

Percy's POV

I arrived at a big cavern, it was in the side of a mountain. I could hear faint chants, there was a lot of monsters here, but I wasn't here for them. I walked in.

The darkness slowly engulfed me, a dim glow somewhere up ahead. As I got closer the light began to divide into many small lights, torches, surrounding the walls of an arena. I started marching towards the big wooden doors, skulls decorating them. With a strong kick, I sent the rotting wooden doors flying off of their hinges, and landing in the middle of the arena. The cheering cut out, and was replaced by a stunned silence. I walked in with my sword drawn. I raised it towards the crowds of monsters and with one firm command, I told them to leave.

Screams broke out, and all of them started to charge everywhere and anywhere they could to get away from me. It was pandemonium. Several monsters were trampled under the feet of others. I watched with cold eyes, not caring who made it out or not. I wasn't here for them. I was here for who they were cheering for.

"Well then, if it isn't the mighty king of the gods himself, Perseus Jackson! Are you looking for a challenge? I would give you a load of monsters to fight, but you seem to have scared them all off." he mumbled cowards under his breath. "The way I see it we will have to negotiate some sort of deal where I get your skull, and you die, brother." I stood before Antaeus, my half-brother, the son of Poseidon and Gaea.

I remembered the last time he and I met, things hadn't ended too well. It ended up with me lifting him into the air with a chain then stabbing him. Of course he didn't remember that, so to him we had only just met. I guess that gives me an unfair advantage. Boo hoo, he can cry about that in Tartarus.

"How about this, you tell me what I want to know, and you get to live? Sound fair? And by the way, the correct answer, is not no." A worried look fleeted across his face, but he quickly hid it with a grin. That could mean one of two things. One, he was scared of me, not surprising really, or two, he knew something.

"I am going to guess that you are trying to trick me, and the correct answer to your question was in fact no." before I could tell him I really wasn't trying to trick him, and give him the chance to change his answer, but he sent a fist into my gut, sending me flying across the room. I knocked into a wall and slumped to the ground.

I got up, feeling slightly groggy, only to see Antaeus right in front of me, his fist away to give a second strike. Before he could land his next blow, I slowed time to one millisecond every five seconds. I walked out of the way of his blow, grabbed him and threw him up into the air. I jumped up there and froze time around us so that neither would fall. Finally I released the time around his head so that we could talk. And by that I mean find out if he knows anything and then kill him, after all, Heracles couldn't do it this time round.

"I am looking for a group of beings with about as much power as the Olympians. So then, what do you know, Antaeus, cause you know something don't you." it was a statement, not a question.

"No." I looked at him and growled. He grimaced. "Well at least nothing I can or will tell you. But I know someone who can, and will tell you, for a small price of course.."

"Who?" I asked. I needed to know, no matter the price, besides, the only thing I couldn't pay was a life of someone innocent.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? She sees everything that happens on this planet, because she _is _the planet. My mother, Gaea." he grinned. My eyes widened. He let out an evil cackle. I raised Riptide and ended his life.

I set out to find one of the few people who were stronger than the Olympians, Gaea herself.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? Okay first of all, sorry I didn't to an update in November, but I was on holiday in New York for the first half, and in the second half I was too excited for the release of Assassin's Creed 3, a game I have been incredibly excited about since mother fucking February! That was like 8 months of agonizing waiting! Trust me, never get excited about a game 8 months in advance. It is torture. Annnywaaay... 50 reviews, WOO! That is halfway to a hundred, if you can't do simple maths! So I read Mark of Athena, it's awesome. Heracles/Hercules is in it, yet he doesn't brag about his hair much.**


	13. Confrontation

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

_I am looking for a group of beings with about as much power as the Olympians. So then, what do you know, Antaeus, cause you know something don't you." it was a statement, not a question. _

"_No." I looked at him and growled. He grimaced. "Well at least nothing I can or will tell you. But I know someone who can, and will tell you, for a small price of course.."_

"_Who?" I asked. I needed to know, no matter the price, besides, the only thing I couldn't pay was a life of someone innocent._

"_Well it's obvious, isn't it? She sees everything that happens on this planet, because she is the planet. My mother, Gaea." he grinned. My eyes widened. He let out an evil cackle. I raised Riptide and ended his life._

_I set out to find one of the few people who were stronger than the Olympians, Gaea herself._

**Confrontation**

Percy's POV

I walked around the Sahara Desert, one of the most lifeless places on earth. There was no water for miles, perfect for the earth primordial. There was a large amount of earth related monsters here, another hint towards finding Gaea.

I could feel my connection to Olympus being cut off. I was in a land beyond the gods, somewhere no god should ever go to. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and if I didn't destroy these foes, foes I knew nothing about, foes who didn't appear in history. The only woman who could find perhaps the most dangerous group of people on earth, was probably the only sentient being that could destroy the me without much of a fight. Not that I could give much of one here, I could already feel my powers draining away. If I didn't get back to Olympus soon, I would be a regular mortal, stranded in the Sahara Desert.

I don't know if that makes it a good thing or not that a giant hole just grew in the ground, a staircase leading down into it. Good thing or not, I had to walk down it, 'cause there was no doubt I had just found Gaea.

There was next to no light at all in the tunnel, several times I had almost slipped and fallen down the nearing two thousand steps I had already covered. I had only the small amount of light that I could muster with the few strands of power I had left.

Just as the light began to flicker, and I couldn't find any more godly power, I was hit by a mad surge of power. The light madly grew until it blinded me. I closed my eyes, but that provided little help. I slowly peeled back my eyelids as my eyes began to adjust to the brightness.

In the new found light, it appeared that I had finally, _finally_, reached the end of the staircase. I wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but I hadn't forgotten what was at the bottom of the staircase.

"_Good afternoon, Perseus, the god who shouldn't be." _I looked far out in front of me, and there she sat. She sat on the ground with her eyes were closed. She didn't appear to be to intimidating, but as I know, appearances can be deceiving. I was proved right when she opened her eyes. She transformed from an innocent woman sitting on the floor, to the most powerful being I had ever seen.

She began to make me doubt myself. How could we gods consider ourselves powerful? Why should I rule what belongs truly to someone else? Why do I even try to cleanse this world of the never ending waves of monsters, would it not be better to just let them and someone much more powerful rule? Someone I was a mere demigod in comparison to. Demigod. I remembered my times as a demigod. I remembered the effect Ares had on me. He had made me angry. This was what Gaea was doing. I shook my head and began to advance towards her. With each step I took, I could feel the effect getting stronger, and so with each step I took I remembered someone I loved. Thalia, Nico, Poseidon, Artemis. Everyone close to me that would die if I gave up because of Gaea. And then I stopped walking. Not due to free will, but due to the inability to. I could not move any further.

And then the effect was gone. Gaea had realised I could fight of her effect. Why waste power and energy on something that wasn't working? I looked her in the eyes and what I saw scared me. I could see the entire earth itself. But it wasn't earth. I could tell it wasn't. There was no life, no hope, it was just a ball of hate and anger. This was what Gaea wanted for earth, and I couldn't do much to stop her.

"What do you mean the god who shouldn't be?" I asked. She let out a malicious laugh.

"_You think I don't know where you came from? I saw you come from that time tunnel, I am the earth, I see everything, but you know that, that is why you are here, is it not? I know something that you want to know."_ She wasn't wrong, and it did scare me what she knew.

"Well then, if you know why I am here, then lets cut the crap, tell me what I want to know, I will leave. Name your price, and think before you do. If I find it unreasonable, I will find out the information for myself." she scowled at me, she knew I wouldn't give her anything that would let her destroy us. All of a sudden, the scowl dropped, and was replaced by a smile. Not a smile of happiness, but a smile full of malice.

"_Tell me about yourself. Tell me about you and the rest of the gods. I can see everything, but I don't understand everything. So explain to me about you and your allies." _I pondered it in my head. I wouldn't tell her about anything we have planed, or anything that she could use to harm us. But if all she wanted was to be told about her grand kids, I suppose that couldn't do much harm. So I told her. I told her how they acted and how they behaved. I told her about their personalities, and about their powers.

After I was done she smiled.

"_Perfect. Thank you for this information Perseus. I suppose we had a deal, information for information. You delivered and so shall I. And right now you are very far away from where you want to be. Your foes are more similar to you than either of you think, in many ways. Including where you live." _she smiled.

"They're on Olympus? That can't be!" I gasped, shocked at the info. Surely she was lying

"_Of course not! Foolish boy." _I let out a sigh of relief._ "They are under it. At the base of Mt Olympus, you will find a tunnel. In there is who you seek." _my eyes widened. Slowly I got up, nodded towards Gaea, and teleported back to my home with new found vigour.

One Hour Later

3rd Person's POV

Percy walked down into the tunnel, his steps echoing around the cavern. His dark counterpart let loose an evil smile, realising he would finally face his arch nemesis. Percy walked into the cavern, not expecting what was lay down in front of him.

Percy's POV

I set my first foot into the lair of my enemy. It was big, dark and empty. A laugh drew my attention to the middle.

"Oh this is good. This is bloody brilliant. I knew we sounded a like, but I guess that that wasn't enough. No we have to be exactly the same person." I looked at who had spoken, and what I saw shocked me to the very core. As he had said, we were the same. He had exactly the same face, exactly the same hair, exactly the same build. The only thing that differs was the looks we wore on our face. Whilst his was full of anger and rage, mine was the polar opposite.

"How is this possible? Why have you made yourself look like me?" this man had to have some reason behind it. He apparently didn't, because all he did was shrugged his shoulders.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you, how could I have styled myself after you. This is my natural appearance, as that is yours. I have to guess you don't share my desire to destroy this world." I shook my head.

"I thought as much." he said. I snarled at him.

"You killed my friend. He was a good man, and a good friend, and you killed him." He laughed at my words.

"Don't tell me that you are still hung up on that. It was one filthy demigod, it isn't like it matters." I really began to hate this guy. I summoned Riptide to my hand, charged at him, sword raised high. He brought his own blade out and pushed me back.

"You should not have come here by yourself, arrogant god." This time it was my turn to laugh.

"What makes you think I'm here alone?" I snapped my fingers, the signal I had given to Nico. He drew back the darkness and the rest of the Olympians came forth, weapons drawn.

He gave a smile of twisted amusement.

"Now this, will be a battle." as he said that dark versions of the Olympians walked forwards. We all started to walk towards each other, slowly getting faster until it was a charge. The battle begun.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? Okay, second day of upload week in December. So our heroes finally meet our foes. Next chapter will be the battle, my first action scene. I still feel bad about not uploading in November. I have planned up to this far, and you may be able to figure out what Gaea is up to, it is written down in history books, and it is happening for the second time in The Heroes of Olympus series. See ya tomorrow.**


	14. The Battle Begins

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

"_What makes you think I'm here alone?" I snapped my fingers, the signal I had given to Nico. He drew back the darkness and the rest of the Olympians came forth, weapons drawn._

_He gave a smile of twisted amusement. _

"_Now this, will be a battle." as he said that dark versions of the Olympians walked forwards. We all started to walk towards each other, slowly getting faster until it was a charge. The battle begun._

**The Battle Begins**

Percy's POV

Me and the other Percy's swords clashed, sending sparks everywhere. I drew back my sword and prepared to go in for another swing. Before I could he brought his sword in a downwards arc towards me. I feinted to the left, but he expected the move and curved his sword to the left. I came into contact with my thigh. I grabbed the cut. It would definitely leave a scar if I were a demigod.

He lunged at me with his sword like a spear, but I parried it and slashed his arm, drawing some black ichor. He hissed in pain, but was back in a defensive Stance before I could take him out.

I decided to test his powers in time, see if they were the same as mine. I sped up a slash I sent towards him, and slowed down the time around him, stopping him from pulling up a defence. He simply smirked and changed around the times, so that my slash was slowed, and his defensive manoeuvre was sped up. Our powers would be no good in this battle, if either of us did anything to the time, the other would just change it.

It went on like this, back and forth, he got in a cut, I got in a cut. He knew my moves, I knew his, because they were the same moves. We understood each others minds, and knew what each other would do. I hoped the others were having better luck.

Posiedon's POV

I raised my trident to block the incoming blow that the other me had sent with his own trident. With all the monsters I had ever faced, the last person I ever thought that I would face was myself. I threw my trident at the dark Poseidon. He deflected it with his trident and threw his at me. I raised a shield of water to block it, and summoned my own trident. I was re-equipped with my trident, but so was he.

This time I decided to try something different. I knocked him over with a push of water from behind. When he was down I threw my trident. Unfortunately he dodged, but it did scratch his leg. Whilst I was distracted, I didn't see the spear of water he had formed behind me. I sensed the water flying towards me and dived to the left. The spear curved slightly in a desperate attempt to slash me. It caught my arm, but span off course before it could do any serious damage. The battle continued.

Hermes' POV

I looked at my opponent. He was me. It shocked me a fair bit, but I knew I had to destroy him, not be fascinated by him. I figured if I could disarm him, take his caduceus, then I could combine the power of both staffs, and control his mind.

I lunged towards him, and at the same time, he lunged towards me. We flew past each other, and I smirked as I grabbed is caduceus from his belt. I rolled when I hit the ground and reached for my own caduceus. I frowned when I realised it was gone. I looked over to see the dark Hermes holding my caduceus, whilst I held hid. We had stolen each others weapons. The two snakes on his caduceus hissed at me. I hoped George and Martha were fine.

I threw his caduceus to the ground, it would be no good to me here. He did the same with mine. I had to think of a new tactic.

Hera's POV

I reached for my dagger, as did the dark Hera. Most people thought I wasn't a fighter, but any god can fight when it is required. Honestly I would much rather that I didn't fight this battle, and I bet that dark Hera feels the same way. The difference is, she fights to see us dead. She wants to see me and the rest of the council dead. I on the other hand just wanted to see my family safe, that was why I fought. Percy taught a valuable lesson.

I lunged at her with my dagger. She parried the blow, and sent a slash of her own my way. I recoiled back to avoid the blade, but it scratched my stomach. I snarled at her. It was on now.

Artemis' POV

Me and Apollo drew back the strings in our bows. We released our arrows at the same time. So did the dark Apollo and Artemis. The arrows met in the air. I ran off to the left, as Apollo ran off to the right. The dark Apollo ran to face me, whilst the dark Artemis ran off to face my brother. I hoped he would be okay. Whether or not I showed it, I did care for the big idiot. I pondered on how Percy was fairing. He was the best warrior I had ever met, if anyone could win us this battle, it was him.

I drew my hunting knives, as dark Apollo drew a sword. I leapt at him with one dagger raised, and the other held at my side. He parried the one I had raised, but I brought the other one up and slashed his arm, causing him to drop his sword. He clutched the cut I had given him, but before I could finish him off, he summoned a bright light to blind me. I was temporarily stunned. When I opened my eyes I saw the dark Apollo running around behind my brother, who was distracted fighting the dark me.

"Apollo! Behind you!" I yelled out he turned around, and with a mad swing of his sword, he brought off the arm of the dark Apollo. He screamed in pain and then teleported away. The dark version of me took the opportunity to jump at Apollo from behind.

I tapped into the small bit of time powers Percy had blessed me with. He had said to only use it in an emergency, and this was definitely one. I slowed down the dark Artemis as much as I could, drew an arrow, and shot. I aimed as well as I could with the small window of time I had. I was in luck, as the arrow hit her arm. I lost all control of time I had. I rushed over to see if Apollo was okay. He was fine, but so was dark Artemis. Me and Apollo prepared to fight her together. The dark Apollo teleported next to her, a new arm grown.

We started round two.

Hades' POV

I summoned a whole hoard of dead warriors to battle my opponent. Unfortunately he had similar ideas. I pulled on the helm of darkness and left my warriors to fight his. He frowned, then pulled his own helm on. I saw him become ghostly. He was not fully gone, I could still see him, but apparently he could no see me, because he looked at me and smirked.

I pulled my Stygian iron sword out, and he pulled out one of his own. I jumped at him with a downward slash. He moved out of the way, and brought his word in a slash at me from behind. I rolled out of the way before it could cut me in half. I swung my sword at his ankle, and finally, a blow was met. I drew some black ichor out of his ankle. He jumped back into a defensive stance.

I summoned a few dead warriors behind him, who grabbed him. I walked towards him with my sword in position. He smirked all of a sudden. Suddenly I was tackled by a skeleton from the side. He broke free of the skeletons I had holding him. He brought his sword down at me, but I rolled out of the way, but it cut my arm.

I got back up, and into an offensive stance. This battle was far from over.

Athena's POV

I held my spear in my right hand with aegis attached too my left wrist. I threw the spear at her, but she blocked with her own version of aegis. I didn't recoil in fear, nor did she at my shield. How could we be afraid of our own shields?

I charged towards her and summoned my spear back to my hand. I charged at her and she charged at me. I went to knock her spear out of her hand with mine, but she jumped at the last possible moment, and brought her spear down at me. I raised aegis to deflect it, but instead of her spear hitting it, her feet did. She jumped off aegis and landed behind me. She went to stab me from behind, but I spun around and used the spear to knock hers from her hands.

I rammed the spear forwards, but she deflected the blow with her shield. It was clear this battle was going nowhere. Any plan either of us could think of, the other could think of a counter plan for. I had to just keep this battle going until the rest of the council beat their opponents and can assist me in taking her out.

Hephaestus' POV

I dragged my war hammer along the ground, sparks were flying off the ground. He had his over his shoulder. I reached into a pouch in my belt, full of small mechanical spiders. I threw them all at him where they activated and started crawling all over his body, biting and nipping him where they could. He shook them off then growled at me. I started charging towards him. Just as I reached him, I lifted my hammer upwards. He brought his hammer down at the same time. Our hammers collided in the middle, smashing them both.

I sat up, slightly dazed. He was already up. He reached into a tool belt that he wore and pulled out a small bomb. My eyes widened as he threw it at me. I jumped out of the way, but the explosion sent me flying. I got up and looked over to see him laughing. I got up and charged at him. He didn't see me coming and I tackled him to the ground and started beating him with all my might, and trust me, I have got _a lot_ of might. He pushed me off. I got up at the same time as him. This would be no easy battle.

Dionysus' POV

I could do with a goblet of wine about now. I really could. Percy shows up out of nowhere, tells us that he has found these bunch of bad guys who are hiding under Mt Olympus, gets Nico to hide us in the darkness and then tells us to fight whoever is there. And all I want is a goblet of wine. Is that too much to ask?

I tried to turn the dark Dionysus into a dolphin. Naturally, it doesn't work. He just turns back, and then tries to turn me insane. It doesn't work of course, I am the god of madness! I summon a bunch of wine leaves to entangle him, but he just kills them in the ground. Poor plants. I summon a dolphin to throw at him. Not exactly the best idea I have ever had but, hey it could provide _some _damage.

Why can't I just have a goblet of wine instead?

Ares' POV

I charged at this fool with my sword raised who is he to think he stands any match against Ares the awesome? He thinks he can fight? I'll show him fighting!

I lunge at him with my sword, but he parries and responds with a slash. I jump back and give him an upward slash. He jumped to the left and tried to stab me from the side. I elbowed his blade of course. I span around hoping to slash him with my sword. He rolled out of the way and slashed at my ankle. I jumped above the blade and went to stab him, but he jumped out the way.

It went on and on like this. I attacked, he dodged. He lunged, I parried. He hit, I kicked. But not for much longer, how could it? He is no match for Ares the awesome.

Demeter's POV

I summoned a vine out of the ground to grab the other Demeter. Of course she jumped out of the way. I drew a knife and leapt at her. She summoned a vine that grabbed my ankle. She was above me in moments. I shook off the vine and cut her ankle. She kicked me with her good leg. I jumped up and away from her. I summoned a plant behind her that spewed out a gas that made her start to cough. I ran at her with my knife drawn. She soon recovered and rolled out of the way.

I bet this bitch doesn't even eat cereal.

Aphrodite's POV

"So," I said strutting towards this dark Aphrodite. "l bet you think your it. I bet you think you are the most beautiful thing in this entire world. Well, honey, let me tell you right now your wrong." that will get on her nerve.

"And what is the most beautiful thing, you? Bitch please Poseidon's rear end looks better than you, bitch." I gasped. How dare she? I gave her a slap. Soon we were rolling around on the ground, scratching, pulling on each others hair, biting. It's called advanced close combat. Get with the times.

Thalia's POV

I grabbed my electrified spear and charged it up with a little lightning. My darker version seemed to do the same. I charged towards her with the spear raised. She raised aegis. I almost winced, but didn't. I wondered if the dark version of Athena had gifted her with that. I threw the spear. She happened to throw hers as well. They met in the air, and caused them both to stop. I seized the opportunity and shined the brightness of the stars and lightning in her eyes. She was temporarily blinded, and I charged towards her. I summoned some lightning to throw at her.

That plan hadn't worked as well as I had hoped it would, because when I went to throw the lightning bolt at her, she took a page out of my book, and summoned some bright lights to blind me. I let loose the lightning where I had been aiming. It definitely hit someone, I heard someone being electrified. I hope it was someone on the other side.

Turns out it was someone on both sides. Both Aphrodites lay unconscious on the floor. Whoops.

Hestia's POV

I would much rather still be on Olympus, tending to the hearth. My throne is not the most comfortable place, sitting next to a roaring fire is much better. I would much rather be protecting Olympus than down here fighting, but I suppose that is the best way to help Olympus right now, by fighting to protect it.

I summoned some fire into my hand and threw it at dark me. She rolled out of the way, but I swear I burned a bit of her hair off. She summoned her own fire and went into rapid fire mode. I dodged one ball of fire after another. Soon after getting hit by about the sixth fireball, I realised I needed a new tactic. I summoned a wall of fire. Each ball of fire that hit it just made it bigger and stronger. She soon stopped lobbing fire bolts.

I drew my dagger, and so did she. Close combat took over the battle.

Zeus's POV

I charged up the master bolt, one of the most powerful weapon, known to the gods. Although, judging by the bolt that dark Zeus was holding, and the sword that dark Percy wielded so well, it probably wasn't going to be much longer.

I shot a thunder bolt at dark Zeus. He met it with a shot of his own. The bolts met in the middle and caused an explosion. I ran towards him and slammed him in the chest with the bolt. He was sent flying back into the wall. I ran in to do it again, but when I got there he rammed his bolt into my chest, and this time, I went flying back.

I got up and saw him away to do it again. He was too close for me to hit him, and he would be expecting it, so I parried his bolt with mine. Soon we were using our bolts as if they were swords. He slashed at me and I jumped back. I slashed my bolt through the air, sending a wave of electricity towards him. He was sent back a meter or two. His bolt came flying at me through the air. I expanded the size of my bolt until it was a shield. I bounced the bolt off my shield. When I lowered it he was standing in front of me and hit me in the face.

I got back up, and raised my bolt in a defensive stance. It begun again.

Nico's POV

I pulled a cloak of darkness around me trying to hide in the darkness, but it was about as futile as trying to hide in the dark from a nocturnal creature. He saw me instantly and threw a throwing knife at me I dodged it but it nicked me on the arm. I shadow travelled behind him, and was about to stab him from behind, but he shadow travelled away. I sensed him appear in the darkness, and turned around to see his blade away to hit me in the face.

I shadow travelled away, and this is how it continued. I would shadow travel somewhere close to him, he would shadow travel away, but somewhere he could still quickly and easily get close to me to stab me.

I had an idea. He tried to stab me and I shadow travelled away, but this time I appeared, literally right behind him. I grabbed him as tight as I could, shadow travelled far up into the high cavern and dropped him. I shadow travelled back before I could begin to fall, but he didn't. The sheer shock stalled him for a moment. He fell for about five seconds before he remembered to shadow travel back.

This was a never ending battle.

Percy's POV

I pushed back against the dark Percy yet again. This was getting exhausting. The way things were going, he and I would faint at exactly the same time. Just at that moment everyone heard footsteps thundering sown the entrance. Finally!

"Well then, dark Percy, looks like the cavalry has finally got here." a hundred demigods and a few minor gods walked into the cavern. "Dark Percy, meet the army of Olympus." he frowned.

"Nico!" both Nico looked at him, "Get us out of here!" our Nico looked confused, but dark Nico frowned and nodded. Dark Percy turned towards me.

"We'll continue this some other time. Olympus will fall, and it is going to land on you."

After he said that he and the rest of the dark council disappeared. Artemis walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, what do we do?"

"Let them go. And be glad, Olympus is in no immediate danger and I'm back." I smiled at her. She smiled back and we walked out of the cavern. I would still avenge Heracles, but right now, I had a family and city to tend too.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? Longest chapter yet, and quite exhausting to write. Okay, so this arc is over, what now? Where have the dark Olympians gone? What will Percy do for the next few hundred years? I don't know, I should seriously plan ahead about these kind of things. Excuse me, I have some planning to do. Leave a review with any ideas, or just anything, it helps my motivation a lot. See ya tomorrow!**


	15. Apologies to Make, Friendships to Rekind

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

"_Well then, dark Percy, looks like the cavalry has finally got here." a hundred demigods and_ _a few minor gods walked into the cavern. "Dark Percy, meet the army of Olympus." he frowned._

"_Nico!" both Nico looked at him, "Get us out of here!" our Nico looked confused, but dark Nico frowned and nodded. Dark Percy turned towards me. _

"_We'll continue this some other time. Olympus will fall, and it is going to land on you."_

_After he said that he and the rest of the dark council disappeared. Artemis walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Percy, what do we do?"_

"_Let them go. And be glad, Olympus is in no immediate danger and I'm back." I smiled at her. She smiled back and we walked out of the cavern. I would still avenge Heracles, but right now, I had a family and city to tend too._

**Apologies to Make, Friendships to Rekindle**

Percy's POV

I wandered the streets of Olympus in the cold at the dead of night. I bet you might be wondering why I am out in the middle of the night instead of in my palace with Artemis. I could explain but a flash back does the job just fine.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked in through the front door with Artemis. She had been surprisingly quiet since we had gotten back from the cavern. Once we had sat down I asked her what was wrong. She let out a deep sigh._

"_You ran off. Not an explanation from you, not a goodbye, nothing. Just Zeus walks through our front door, and explains that you were going off on some mad quest for revenge. Percy, I know you were born a demigod, but you aren't one any more, you cant just go rushing off on quests like that!"_

_I hung my head in shame. I knew she was right, I just didn't have the nerve to say anything._

"_Why? Demigods die all the time on quests, a few do make it back and die on Olympus but why go off on a quest for revenge? All mortals die, Percy, it may not be a fact we like or enjoy, it is just a fact that we have to get used to." she looked at me with a puzzled look in her eyes. This time I let out a sigh._

"_Because he was an asshole." Artemis looked at me, even more confused know._

"_What?" she asked._

"_He was an asshole the first time round. That was one of my main goals. I don't think I ever told you this, I guess it was in fear that you would do it in this time line too, but in my original time line, you started a group of hunters called the hunters of Artemis. They were a fore to reckon with. They were made up of you, who had taken an oath to be an eternal maiden, and girls who had had their hearts broken. I wouldn't mind at all if you started the hunters, I was just scared you would think I would brake your heart and swear that dreaded oath in this time line too._

_Back to the point, one of your hunters was a girl called Zoe Nightshade..." I proceeded to tell her all about Zoe, how she had her heart broken by Heracles, how she had been thrown out of the hesperides and how she had joined the hunters of Artemis. I then told her about how Heracles had shown up in the camp, how I decided to try and change him into a better person and how I had sent him out to find Zoe and then everything went wrong._

"_But we don't have any children. Zeus was never that close to any of his demigod children. He was like a son too me. The only person that was ever anything like a child of mine, the only person who ever will be like a child of mine, was killed. I had to avenge him."_

_After I had finished my speech, Artemis got all teary eyed. Had my speech really been that touching? Apparently not, because she started screaming at me to get out."_

_*Flashback End*_

I walked the streets a little more until I finally came to the pedestal on which Riptide usually sat upon. I still had it with me, it was attached to my waste after the battle, I had taken it with me when I had left to find the Dark Olympians and to avenge Heracles.

I walked up to the pedestal and placed Riptide where it belonged, as a symbol of hope. Immediately the streets were filled with a warm glow, powered by Riptide's connection to the time vortex, an unlimited source of power.

Someone walked past and stopped and stood behind me.

"Quite brilliant, isn't it Percy?" said the voice of Nico.

"Yeah. I missed it whilst I was gone." was my simple response.

"Yeah. Well see ya, I got me a hot date!" I turned a round at Nico's sudden departure.

"Nico! Where are you going so quickly?" I asked, slightly hurt that he only wanted to say three sentences to his best friend then be off.

"Well, like I said Percy, I got a date, I don't really have time to spare." he said with a frown. I snapped my fingers.

"You do now." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I just rescheduled your date to Tuesday at 8 o'clock, don't be late, she is quite excited for it." I laughed as he somewhat grumbled.

"You can't just reschedule things like that Percy, I was looking forward to that date." I asked him if he could ever forgive me. He just sighed. "Percy... what did you want to talk about?" I did a mini victory dance in my head.

"Nothing in particular, well maybe a bit about if you have any idea as to why Artemis threw you out our palace, but other than that, I just wanted to talk. You and Thalia are my best friends, but I feel like we haven't talked properly in ages."

It was true. Apart from Artemis, Nico and Thalia were my best friends, I had experienced so much with them. They were the only two other people alive that had seen the future, we had to say goodbye to our old lives together, but it felt like we were drifting apart.

"Shit man, Artemis threw you out your palace? Can't tell you why, but she was unusually happy for the length of time between the 100th anniversary party of Olympus, and you going off on a mad quest for revenge, but after that she was just sad about something, maybe it's the fact she's putting on weight." I let out a low growl.

"What do you mean, do you think my wife is fat?" I asked through gritted teeth. Nico started to sweat.

"Umm... no, all I meant was... uh... oh come on Percy, I just made something up to give you a reason, okay?" I accepted his answer, this time anyway.

"it's fine, she was sad about me leaving without saying goodbye, or explaining why I was leaving. Nico, do you think it was mad for me to leave on a quest to avenge my favourite demigod?" I asked. Nico thought for a few seconds.

"Well, yeah. It wasn't exactly mad, I can see why you did what you did, I just think that it was unnecessary. Percy if you were upset, you should have come to me, Thalia and Artemis, we're your friends, well you and Artemis are a lot more than that, but my point is, when you have problems, you talk to your friends about it, you don't do what I did when Bianca died."

He was right. I probably should have gone to them about it, but if I hadn't, there would still be a group of super powerful evil gods hiding under Mt Olympus. That was not a good reason though, I was just trying to argue that I was right to do what I did, but deep down, I knew I was wrong.

"Percy? Can you un-reschedule my date now?" I looked at him for a few seconds before laughing.

"One, I don't know if I can even do that, and two, no. go get Thalia, if I've been thrown out of my palace, I may as well do something fun to lighten my spirit when it's down. I heard the mortals are throwing some party to celebrate the gods. What do you say that we disguise ourselves as mortals and attend that? Who knows, you may even run into your hot date their." I gave a smirk as Nico laughed. Nico soon returned with Thalia having some talk about the advantages of being a nocturnal being. Weirdos.

"Hey Perce, what are you doing up at this time? Decided to become a nocturnal god like me and Nico?" I laughed at her words.

"Nah, Artemis was really upset about something I said, so rather than wasting a perfectly good opportunity, we've decided to hit this big party down in Greece, besides the answerer often comes to you when you are distracted." Thalia wasn't sure she was happy about me partying when I should be thinking of an apology to Artemis, but she agreed on the fact that it may come to me when we are out and she was excited to do this again, me Nico and Thalia hadn't been out as a trio for something like 25 years.

We arrived down at the party a small while later. It was great, there was some good music, Nico and Thalia and I had a competition to see who could down the most goblets of wine in a minute. It was more for the observers than ourselves, we could down 2000 goblets and only feel slightly tipsy. Thalia started selling bows to people at one crazy moment, then got chased by guards and came back in a different disguise. Me and Nico could tell it was her due to her aura, but to a normal observer, it would look like some random friend of ours who had come to join us.

It was over two hours into the party that it finally hit me. Nico and Thalia were having an arm wrestling competition, Thalia was winning, and I was observing. I let my eyes wander around the area. I saw a woman with a large stomach. It was clear that she wasn't fat, and the way she cradled her stomach made it obvious that there was a child in there. She definitely looked very happy. I thought back to what Nico said earlier. He had said Artemis was fat and she also looked very happy until I had left. That night of the anniversary. My jaw hit the dance floor.

I realised what I had said to Artemis now. She was pregnant and I had said the Dark Olympians had killed the only thing I would ever have that would be close to a child of mine. I had practically told her that I would never have a child.

I rushed over to Nico and Thalia.

"Guys, I figured out what was wrong with Artemis, I gotta go, I'll tell ya how things went!" I said as I rushed off.

In no time at all I had reached me and Artemis's door. I knocked on it a few times and then waited. Finally she answered it.

"Yes? Oh hi Percy. Is there something you want?" she said. She didn't look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry." I said.

"For what? What did you do? Do you even know?" she asked me. She was definitely annoyed.

"For what I said. About never going to have anything close to children. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Artemis looked me in the eyes. There was hope in there, but not hope she was ready to trust.

"Yes, I'm going to have a child. Are you?" I had to be careful how I answered this question, because I was not the correct answer.

"Artemis, we're going to have a child." she smiled at me and I knew I had answered right. I opened my arms which she jumped into.

I was going to have a child.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? So Artemis is pregnant. Should I have waited longer to do this? I don't think so. Most Pertemis stories that have a child born in them wait to the end, so why didn't I? One, it wouldn't have worked with the set up for the sequel, something I had planned right from the start. Two, the child is a sub plot in a sub plot. It's not really important, and the child will not be in much of this story. I Have seen far too many Pertemis stories that have been taken over the story completely, and when I want to read a Pertemis story, I don't want to read about their daughter that finds an OC boyfriend on the first day of camp and then gets their own quest. Anyway, see ya tomorrow!**


	16. Plots and Plans

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

"_For what? What did you do? Do you even know?" she asked me. She was definitely annoyed._

"_For what I said. About never going to have anything close to children. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Artemis looked me in the eyes. There was hope in there, but not hope she was ready to trust._

"_Yes, I'm going to have a child. Are you?" I had to be careful how I answered this question, because I was not the correct answer._

"_Artemis, we're going to have a child." she smiled at me and I knew I had answered right. I opened my arms which she jumped into._

_I was going to have a child._

**Plots and Plans**

6 Months Later

3rd Person POV

Gaea walked down into her cavern, another seed collected. She had been busying herself over the past couple of months. She finally had the information she needed to create her ultimate weapons.

She had collected the necessary resources too. She had to collect a seed from each of the Olympian's original sacred trees. Most of them were easy, just sneak in to the tree's sacred location, but Percy's was on Olympus. I had to wait until he left partying, sneak on to Olympus, take a seed and leave before he could come back sense me and stop me. The man was far more powerful than he or anyone else assumed.

But finally, after lots of planning, sneaking and even killing when things got a little out of hand I had got them. 17 sacred seeds.

The mad primordial enchanted each seed, gave them all a life fuelled by hatred towards the Olympians. And then, one by one, she ate each seed. The seeds travelled through her body to her womb where they started to grow. In less than a month she would have 17 new children, each born to battle a god.

But were they really children, or were they weapons?

After the Battle

Dark Percy's POV

I received that horrible sensation that shadow travelling gives you. The darkness whirled around us as we travelled through the darkness. Finally it came to a halt.

I looked around us at the sky that was openly exposed from the high spot.

"Where are we?" asked Zeus.

I looked around us at the place, the surrounding hills, the texture of the mountain seemed somewhat similar to me. Before I could place where it was in my head Nico called out the answer.

"Mt Othrys. It just popped into my head, seemed like a good place to make base. The titans did." we all looked further up the mountain to see the remains of a severely destroyed castle. We started hiking up. We could have teleported up, but even for godly beings, if you don't do exercise, you're going to become lazy. You'll forget how to battle, and then what's even the point in having an arch nemesis if you are to lazy to bother fighting him?

When we reached the castle we looked inside. There was a bunch of soldiers. They had most likely been in the army, had ran away and were hiding here as to avoid punishment. They would not get much relief.

I walked into the courtyard where they were sitting.

"So guys, have you seen how sharp my sword is? I bet it is much sharper than your sword." at the challenge I had issued, the soldiers all pulled out there weapons and got in a battle stance. In under ten seconds, all were dead.

In no time at all, me and the rest of the dark council, were sitting b the fire that the soldiers had been.

"We need to patch this place up." said are nonchalantly. He was right this place was falling apart. The walls were scarcely still standing, I doubted there was one roof in this entire place that didn't have a hole in it.

"Hephaestus, you and Athena get working on plans for this place. I want it looking mightier than it ever has. Nico, you go back to the cave and take any essentials. Ares, Artemis and Apollo, you three set up a perimeter, and make sure that we are the only intelligent beings it contains. Thalia, Zeus, you two fly up in the sky and see if you can scope out the landscape. Hades, I want skeletal guards around this whole place. Posiedon, I want you, Dionysus and Demeter washing out the cobwebs and making this place look nice, I am not going to have a secret lair that looks like shit. Aphrodite, you can help them, go for something Gothic, Gothic screams evil castle. No pink or anything love related. Hestia, light this place up. Hera and Hermes, pick out a throne room and get started on the thrones."

Everyone started work on their given jobs. I looked out across the landscape. The Olympians may have won the first battle, but the war had just begun.

Under Olympus

3rd Person's POV

A man in a long flowing cloak walked past the two demigod guards posted outside of the entrance to the cave. They didn't even bat an eye lash, not a single thing hinted he was there. The man could have teleported in, but he liked doing it this way, it was much more fun.

He looked around the large empty cavern, his home for many years. He had passed it on to his creations, the creators of chaos, but they had been chased out by those damn Olympians, the bringers of order!

He watched as a hundred year old deity in the body of an eighteen year old, one of his creations, appeared. He sneaked around the cavern, careful not to alert any of the guards. He had no reason to worry, he was almost as well hidden as the man who observed him, but one could never be too cautious.

The man observed as his creation picked up a few maps, tools, weapons and other similar stuff and then disappeared. The man let out a sigh. He wondered if he might have to make new creations, he was already influencing the one that went by the name "Gaea" to create beings to oppose the Olympians as well as his own creations. Hers would not be as advanced and would surely fall to the Olympians. The only reason he wanted them created was to provide a useful distraction to the Olympians, something to let his creations sort themselves out.

The man smiled at the thought of what the future would be like if his work succeeded. The Olympians rule would be over, and things would return to their natural state, the way they should be. Chaotic.

The man never smiled. He never laughed. He refused to display emotions, but if he did, he would have gave a maniacal laugh. But he never did display them, so he never let out that laugh. It was doubtful he even could laugh any more.

As he exited the cave, he passed his hand through the two demigods, placing the same curse on both of them.

At the moment that they were the most happy, they would kill all those around them, and then themselves, slowly, painfully and chaotically.

Gaea's cavern

The mad woman held a small wooden pegasus, the symbol of Perseus, in front of her newborn son, Ciaraton. He immediately grabbed it and crushed the small wooden toy in his hands. Only after he had stomped on it several times, he stopped. She was pleased with what she had made, the boy would grow in to a fine giant, a worthy bane of Perseus.

She looked around at the 16 other children that she had bred. Ciaraton was the youngest, but undoubtedly the greatest. He would one day lead his brothers into a glorious war, not a lengthy one, but glorious nonetheless.

She smiled as the small child started chewing the head of the pegasus.

Dark Percy's POV

I sat on my throne and looked out of the window over the landscape. The mountains, the rivers, the plains and the animals the contained. It would all be mine soon. I was aware of Gaea creating her giants, the Olympians had no idea, but I knew. They would certainly prove a worthy distraction to the Olympians. A mere distraction however, is all they would prove to be. Something that could knock the Olympians down a good few levels, only for us to finish them off once they think that they have won.

The rest of the dark council sat in there thrones around me and sat, silently observing the land. I stood, walked into the centre of the main hall and took out my sword, Stormshred, _Θύελλακομματάκι. _I plunged the sword into the ground. The entire mountain shook with the power flooding into it. The room started to pulse with dark energy.

I walked back to my throne and sat once more. I could feel power beginning to pulse into it, moulding the seat to be perfect for me. It was a source of power, the sword drawing power from the time vortex itself and sending it through the mountain, castles and thrones.

A twisted smile found its way onto my face. This was where we were meant to be. The cave had never seemed like ours, just a room that we had been renting. This was entirely different. It was mine. It was my home. And it would rise far higher than Olympus.

3rd Person's POV

The cloaked man walked through the city of Athens. He was disgusted at the peoples delusions of peace and order. They thought this could last. They thought that their precious gods would stop them from all falling slowly and painfully.

He walked through a man, giving him a heart attack. People crowded around him, but no one got close. Chaos began to form around the area. The cloaked man gave the closest thing he could to a smile. Chaos. Pure chaos. Pure, absolute chaos. To the man everything should be that way. And he intended to make it that way. And if he couldn't? Well then he would just have to obliterate reality.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? MERRY NOT-END-OF-THE-NEW-YEAR-MAS! Or if you want to be boring, you could just say, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Yay, the world didn't end, but what's the point if you can't combine all three of them into one phrase? **

**Okay so I am uploading a story called Stories of Olympus. It will be a side story to The Dark Olympians and any possible sequels or related stories that it may or may not have. Nothing in the story will be essential for you to read in this story, but if you haven't read this story and are reading that one you will have no idea what is going on. It will go up on the first day of each month, another will follow a week after that, and that will repeat until the cycle begins again the next month.**

**The first of the four chapters will focus on the chapter uploaded the same day, and the second will be the same. The other two will be one-shots. When I am focusing on other stories and not writing this one, Tales from Olympus will continue and be four one-shots rather than a prolouge, epilogue and two one-shots.**

**Bye for now!**


	17. A New Weapon and Demigod Deliveries

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously in The Dark Olympians_

_The cloaked man walked through the city of Athens. He was disgusted at the peoples delusions of peace and order. They thought this could last. They thought that their precious gods would stop them from all falling slowly and painfully._

_He walked through a man, giving him a heart attack. People crowded around him, but no one got close. Chaos began to form around the area. The cloaked man gave the closest thing he could to a smile. Chaos. Pure chaos. Pure, absolute chaos. To the man everything should be that way. And he intended to make it that way. And if he couldn't? Well then he would just have to obliterate reality_

**A New Weapon and Demigod Deliveries**

Percy's POV

I walked through the busy, bustling streets of Olympus. A mixture of "Hello Lord Percy", and "Hey Perce!" were thrown at me from all directions. Normally I would just correct them, but my mood was to high to care. Things had never been so good between Nico, Thalia and I, Artemis and I were expecting a child, Olympus and the rest of the world were at peace, the Olympian council got along perfectly. If things stayed to course, then I could make the future a far better place.

My thoughts still occasionally drifted to the Dark Olympians, I knew if they weren't destroyed, then the future, a better place or not, would be destroyed by them. But I had time to work on that, it was a problem for future Percy to deal with. Right now, I was aloud to be happy with the way my life was.

I thought about what life had been like just over a hundred years ago. It had changed drastically. The major difference was obvious. A hundred years ago I hadn't been a god. But far more than that had changed. I had a different love, different friends. I am not saying my new friends were any better than the ones then. I missed them a lot. The Stolls and their pranks, Katie and her plants, Will and his songs, even Clarisse and her beatings. Okay, I don't miss her beatings.

I missed my mom too. Every now and then I went to America, too where our apartment was going to be built. I had built a monument there. A monument too the greatest mother who hasn't yet been born. I visited it now and then. I wonder what she would think of me now. Would she approve of the way I had shaped the world? I hope so.

My musings were soon gone and my good mood returned. However that was not to last. A messenger ran up to me.

"Lord Percy! Lady Aphrodite has been... complaining." he said with a slight frown.

"About what?" I asked. The messenger sighed as if he had told this story on multiple occasions.

"She has been _insisting_ that she had twin daughters that have turned thirteen and not shown up yet." I frowned. That wasn't possible, Riptide brought all demigods to Olympus, an enchantment I had placed on it long ago. Nothing was wrong with it, there had been demigods that had shown up recently, what was special about these two. A fought darted across my mind.

"Tell me, have any other gods said any thing similar whilst I was away." the messanger frowned.

"I remember overhearing Lord Apollo saying something about how the lad should be here by now, but nothing else." I gave a sigh. It was as I thought.

"It's okay tell, Lord Apollo and Lady Aphrodite that their children shall be on Olympus by nightfall." And with that I was off. I knew what had caused the problems.

I had taken Riptide with me when I had gone searching for the Dark Olympians. Any demigods who had turned thirteen during that time period had not been called to Olympus by Riptide, as Riptide was travelling with me. The only thing it could have done was called the kids to where I was endangering their lives. My sword, being the smart little blighter that it is, had just not called them to spare them the danger. Unfortunately the time period that Riptide could call out to them in was long over and so, I had to deliver them to Olympus myself.

I first found myself at a small cottage near the edge of Greece. There was a small cottage their. A woman stood outside, tending to some plants. I simply stood outside and watched, bending the mist around me so that she wouldn't be able to see me.

She stood up straight, and I could immediately see why Apollo liked her. She had bright blonde hair, and a happy smile on her face. She seemed to radiate happiness and sunlight. It was like she was made for him.

Suddenly a boy of thirteen years, one month, seven days, twelve hours, forty three minutes and nine seconds of age walked in. Perks of being the god of time.

"Hey mom, I'm back!" he called. He walked towards her and hugged her. Suddenly he looked in my direction and froze. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Sweety, there's no one there." she replied with a sympathetic but worried smile. The boy paid no attention to her and walked towards me.

"I swear, if you are here to hurt me or my mother, I'll kill you." he said it with utter sincerity. Once upon a time I would have almost been scared by him. I could see that he would do it if I provoked him, but I meant him no harm and so, none would fall upon me.

I slowly unravelled the mist to reveal myself to the mother. She let out a gasp.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you do that? How could my son see you?" Far, far too many questions, too little time. I needed to think of a way that I could quickly get across who I was and why I was here and mock Apollo all at the same time. I snickered as an idea came to mind.

"Sunny boy sent me." I said. Her eyes widened. So did the boy's. He looked at his mom with a questioning look.

"Is he talking about-" he started before he was cut off by his mother.

"No, he is talking about your father. I don't know who he is, but if your father sent him, that explains his abilities and intentions." she sighed heavily. "I knew this day would come. Go to him, you two must talk." she said simply. The boy looked stunned. I knelt down to his height.

"Tell me, what is your name?" I asked. His face grew red in embarrassment.

"You can call me S." I pondered for a second what that meant, but didn't question it. I knew that whilst names could be powerful, they could also be rather embarrassing. If he wanted to hide his full name, that was fine by me.

"Tell me, S, do you worship the Greek gods?" I asked him. The boy gave a nod. "Good." I said. "Now do you _believe _in the Greek gods? I asked him. He paused for a moment.

"No." he said. I frowned.

"Well you better start, you're the son of one." He gasped.

"Who?" I smiled at him and snickered.

"The sunny guy." I said again. He gained a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before he gasped.

"Apollo?" he asked. I nodded at him. He looked at his mother. "Is that where I get my name from?" he asked his mother. She smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm Percy. I'm here to take you to Olympus to be trained how to use all the special powers inside you. You actually should have been called up by my sword, Riptide on your thirteenth birthday, but the sword can only call you on your thirteenth birthday to where the sword is at the current moment in time. It would have only put you in danger. And so, to repay my debt, you are getting the special Percy delivery service." I smiled at him. He had a stunned look on his face.

"You mean Percy, as in..." he stuttered.

"Yes, yes, king of Olympus and all that, just don't bow, I hated having to bow." he looked shocked still. "Now are you ready and willing to travel with me to Camp Olympus where you will be trained. You may leave and visit at any point as long as you let a supervisor know." he waited a moment before looking at his mom. She smiled and nodded at him. He looked towards me with the same smile and the same nod. "Good," I said, "Now go say goodbye to your mother and pack anything you want to take with you. He ran at his mom, hugged her and sprinted inside to pack. I smiled and nodded at his mom.

He was soon at with a small satchel of things. He walked over to his mother and hugged her properly and said his goodbyes. He started walking towards me. Just as we were walking away his mom called out to him.

"Don't forget to visit me often Sunny!" she yelled with a small laugh. S dropped his head in embarrassment. So that was his name. Sunny. Yeah, I can see why he hid that. With a small snort I told him to cover his eyes and shouted the same back to his mom and teleported us away. We arrived on Olympus with a quick farewell I waved S on his way.

Next I had to pick up Aphrodite's twin daughters. I teleported to their location. I looked around to see where I was. I was in a large empty hall. There were two laughing voices. They walked into the hall together saw me and stopped laughing. They wore nice dress like tunics. I could see gold lining on them. One of them finally asked if I was here to see their father.

"No," I said. "I'm here to see you. Who is your dad?" I asked the two girls. They didn't need to answer though, as he walked in anyway. I recognised him immediately. He used to be a camper, a son of Posiedon. I remember personally training him. His name was Cyran. He saw me and smiled. I wondered if this made his children quarter gods.

"Lord Percy!" he said with a grin. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I wish I was here to visit you, but I would be telling a lie. I am here because of your daughters mother." I said with a slight smirk. Cyran frowned at me.

"What's wrong with them and their mother? Please tell me there mother wasn't anyone important. I woke up one day and there they were on my doorstep. They definitely are my kids, I asked your wife in a prayer." he said. I realised with a sigh that Aphrodite must have seduced him and then sent him the kids. I needed to talk to her about doing this.

"Cyran, they're demigods. They should have been called up on their thirteenth birthday, but they weren't, kinda my fault. I guess you wouldn't have realised, any unusual events you could have placed on yourself. They're children of Aphrodite." I said to him slowly. He looked shocked for a moment. Eventually a slightly satisfied look came across his face. Soon it was replaced by a smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him. The smirk only grew.

"I always had a crush on Aphrodite at camp, who didn't, but I lived the dream. Even if I don't remember living it." he said.

"Our mom's a goddess!?" came two perfectly synced screeches from behind me and Cyran. I turned around to see two shocked looking thirteen year olds.

"Yup. And I am here to take you to see her, stay on Olympus and be trained. Don't worry about leaving your friends and family, you don't have to stay all the time." I explained to them.

"What if we don't want to go?" one said.

"Yeah, we have everything we could ever want here," said the other.

"Tell me, what are your names?" I asked lazily.

"Mina," said the one with long black hair.

"And Leila." finished the one with shorter brown hair.

"Well then, Mina, Leila, do you have loads of guys your age as built as me and your dad?" I asked them. Their eyes widened slightly.

"How many?" asked Mina.

"At least seventy five." I said casually. I could tell by the looks on their faces that I had won them over.

"Go pack your stuff." said Cyran. The girls sprinted off.

"I can't believe that you never worked out who there mother was." I said to Cyran. "You could go too, if you want. Loads of demigods get houses and build lives on Olympus."

"Nah," declined Cyran. "Life is awesome here, I'm fine. Besides, I choose to be a big fish in a small pond, rather than a normal sized fish in a normal sized pond. I'm pretty sure I said that wrong."

I laughed at my sorta half-brothers antics. The girls were back soon. They gave their dad a big hug and soon we too were on our way. The two left as soon as we got to Olympus. I don't know if they even knew who I was this whole time, if they thought that I was just some messenger or just didn't care who I was.

I walked to the centre of Olympus and looked at Riptide in its stand.

"Look at all the trouble you and I caused, old friend." I whispered to my sword. It was then I realised I would need a second sword, something I could use and leave Riptide to bring in the demigods. I walked to my palace and closed myself in my workshop. That's right, I have a workshop. Hephaestus and Athena had been tutoring me ever since I came here. I used a bit of my time power to give me something called future intelligence. It gave me information a certain subject, everything about it, it was the quick way of learning. There was some things it couldn't do. For example, history. It couldn't tell me anything that had happened, it could only teach me skills that I could use, or how to use or do something.

I combined the skills of crafting I had learned from Hephaestus and Athena, the information I had learned from the future, and the enchanting that came along with godhood to make a new weapon. I was in there three whole days before leaving. Technically I was in there longer than that, as I slowed down time so that each week was one day in there. For most people I was in there three days, for me it was three weeks.

It was a small cylindrical device, about one third the size of a ruler. It had a hand le made of leather, but the rest was made of celestial bronze and metals that I had summoned from the future. It had lots of technology, both futuristic and Greek styled. At the tip there was a small green light bulb being clutched by four claws. I applied a little pressure to it and thought about what I wanted it to do. The little light glowed green and it made a little buzzing noise. I released the pressure and flicked it. The four claws released the light and it extended slightly on a small green stick. It read in a language that no one else could see, let alone read, the information of what I had just scanned. This was merely one feature of thousands it could do, and more could be invented.

But the one feature I was incredibly proud of was its sword form. I put as much pressure on it as I could, enchantments making it unbreakable, and flicked it. The metal and claws slid down and out to form a pommel. The green stick that was left exploded with energy and turned into a blade made of pure energy. I chopped a dummy that was in front of me clean in half. It slid through like a knife through butter. The place where I sliced it was on fire due to the pure heat.

I was definitely proud of my new weapon. I could spend ages thinking of a name for it, but I had come up with a good enough one in the workshop. I called it the Sonic.

**A/N:'Sup guys? Okay I did not update as much as I said I would in January. It was this chapter, it gave me nightmares. I had absolutely no idea as to what to do for it. Until, I got a review from a guest. Lol is Percy going to get a Sonic Screwdriver? Yes, he just has. Basically, I wanted to give him the sonic in some way, so I made it into a sword, a secondary weapon, and the Sonic Screwdriver at the same time. He may scan with it and use it now and then, but it will usually be the sword that he carries. Riptide will come out for important battles, but other wise he will be using the sonic. Also, if you don't watch Doctor Who, and you don't know what the sonic screwdriver can do, then I recommend you watch ****Doctor Who's Top 11 Sonic Screwdriver Scenes on YouTube. It will give you an idea as to what it can do. But yeah remember that schedule I posted a while back? I doubt it, but if you do, i am completely abandoning that, and the one for the Tales of Olympus. I will upload whenever I have a chapter to upload, which is less often than i would like, but when there is a schedule, I feel pressured into writing and it makes me feel guilty and horrible. I just can't work with it, so it is officially gone. Until next time guys!**


	18. Birth of Three

_**The Dark Olympians**_

_Previously..._

_But the one feature I was incredibly proud of was its sword form. I put as much pressure on it as I could, enchantments making it unbreakable, and flicked it. The metal and claws slid down and out to form a pommel. The green stick that was left exploded with energy and turned into a blade made of pure energy. I chopped a dummy that was in front of me clean in half. It slid through like a knife through butter. The place where I sliced it was on fire due to the pure heat._

_I was definitely proud of my new weapon. I could spend ages thinking of a name for it, but I had come up with a good enough one in the workshop. I called it the Sonic._

**Birth of Three**

Percy's POV

Today was the day. Artemis was due to give birth today. It had only been three months since Artemis had told me that she was pregnant. She had been pregnant for longer than that, the child had been conceived during the hundredth anniversary of Olympus, then I had left for about a month and a half or so, then I got back and Artemis told me about her pregnancy.

Goddess's develop children faster than normal mortals, so it only took half the time for them to fully develop a child. I was on my way to Apollo's palace where he was going to deliver the child.

I was getting bored of the walking and prepared myself to flash to Apollo's, when a demigod ran up to me with a horrified look on his face.

"Lord Percy! Lord Percy!" he yelled as he approached me. I dismissed the godly energy I had gathered.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"There has been an attack on the outskirts of Athens!" he explained to me.

"Well send in the demigods, I'm a little busy today." I said with a frown.

"They're already there, but the giant they are fighting has to much power and is the size of a full blown god. Despite that fact, one of them managed to get himself up to the shoulder and stab it in the neck. The giant merely flicked the brave warrior off and yelled that could only be killed by a demigod and a god."

"Then send in Ares or someone, I can't do it, not today, not now!" I said beginning to get slightly worried.

"I would, he would have loved to kill him, I am sure of it, but the giant also claimed that he can only be killed by a god, the king of the gods. Only you can kill him!" he yelled.

"Did you even think to test this theory?" I asked him. He paused for a moment before rubbing the back of his head. I let out a sigh. "Never mind, I'll get down there."

"Thank you." he said. I told him to cover his eyes before flashing down to the outskirts of Athens.

I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out the sonic. I quickly scanned the area. The demigods were about ten miles to my left. I flashed around until I found them.

They were gathered around a tall giant. He had long wild black hair, and wore only sandals and a battle skirt (something that I wish had a better name). He had dark gold pulsing vanes on his body. He held a large axe in his hands. I grew to my full godly height. I began to run towards him.

I turned the sonic into its sword form, and raising it up to meet the giant. Lots of demigods at our feet jumped out of the way to avoid my charge. The sonic clashed against the giant's axe, the black metal of the pole against the green laser blade. I looked into my opponents eyes, they were dark green like my own, only far darker.

"Who are you!?" I yelled in his face. He smirked.

"I am Ciaraton, and I am your doom." He said.

Suddenly with a large push, I was shoved away from him. He raised his axe and brought it down with speed that should be impossible considering his weapon.

I rolled out of the way to avoid it. He brought it up and jumped towards me at the same time, bringing the axe down to where I was crouched with extreme force. This time I just managed to flash out of the way of his axe before it hit me. I appeared behind him and was away to impale him on the sonic.

He swung around with the axe and knocked the energy blade out of my hands and away from him. He started going mad with swings towards me, and I had to continuously jump away. I felt around to see if the sonic had returned to my pocket yet by an enchantment I had placed on it to gave it the same effect as Riptide. It was so useful, I would forget this all the time if it didn't return to my pocket.

The sonic still hadn't returned to my pocket yet. Unfortunately the tiny distraction proved to be a big mistake. His axe came swinging towards me and almost severed off my arm. Fortunately I was able to reel to the left before it did.

I felt a sharp stinging pain on my right arm. I flashed about five meters away and looked down at my arm. I had no idea how, but there was definitely a large cut across my arm. How could he have got past the Achilles' curse? I could understand and explain Dark Percy getting past, but I could tell that Ciaraton did not have the Achilles curse as well as me and Dark Percy. He must have another way.

Finally the sonic reappeared in my pocket and just in time too. I pulled it out and activated its sword mode. I did it not a moment too late, as Ciaraton's axe came swinging down towards my head.

I raised the sonic and caught the blade under the axe. I pulled the axe out of his hands and sent it flying behind me. Ciaraton roared in rage.

"I do not need a weapon to defeat you! All I need is my fists!" he yelled in anger. He raised his fits in a manner as if to punch me. He charged towards me with speed I would have thought impossible for someone his size. He knocked the sonic out of my hands before I could even blink. As his first fist came flying towards my face, I made a split second, life risking, absolutely, incredibly dangerous decision. And I was right.

Right as his hand was away to hit my face I closed the contact with my face before he could with his fist. Instead of feeling any pain or my face showing any signs of damage I was fine. Ciaraton however, was not. He grabbed his hand and started screaming bloody murder. It was his axe that could get past my curse, not his fist.

Apparently that wasn't enough for him because he threw his other hand at my face, far slower and more clumsily than last time. I side stepped and grabbed his hand. I started to squeeze it until I could hear his bones snapping. Finally it became so broken that Ciaraton could easily slip it out. Before he could make another foolish attack and make himself look more like the black knight, I raised the sonic and stabbed it right through his chest and right into the ground. He stopped moving and his head dropped. He must be dead.

I began to wonder if he was even a monster because his body was still there and there was not a speck of gold dust in sight.

Suddenly he started laughing. I took a step or two back in surprise. He pulled out the sonic and threw it away. I was too shocked to do anything. He covered his wound with his hand.

"You think you can simply kill me? Just like that? You think I was joking when I said I am your doom? I was _made _to destroy you. You can't destroy me on your own. I will see you again, _Olympian." _he said with a sneer.

And with that he was gone in a swirl of dark gold. What had he meant, "You can't destroy me on your own." Did I need another god to take him down with me? I wondered on more possible solutions as I walked over to the axe. I done a quick scan with the sonic. Results came up. The axe itself had been created in the River Styx. Whoever made it had immense power.

I was startled suddenly as someone appeared next to me.

"Percy!" said Nico, "What the hades are you doing? Where have you been? Why are you holding a _sweet_ axe? Never mind! Artemis is away to give birth and if I am to be a responsible god father and best friend then you are not missing this!" he said as he grabbed my arm and shadow travelled us to Apollo's palace. He was none too happy to say the least.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN WHEN MY SISTER IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!?" He yelled in my face. "And why have you got an axe?" he said with genuine curiosity, all anger gone.

"Don't worry Apollo, I am sure he has a good answer for both of these questions, one that he will explain to us in _excruciating_ detail to us later." she said with a glare. I gulped.

I turned to Nico.

"Out!" I commanded.

"I'm going, trust me, I once saw a birth in science when I was a kid, I have no wish to see anot-"

"OUT!" I shouted cutting him off and slamming the door in his face.

Nico's POV

I sat in an awkward silence. I was surrounded by the Olympians, some looked nervous, some looked ecstatic, *cough* Aphrodite *cough*, but all looked happy in general. It remained like this for a while longer, and the looks only grew in size. We could hear nothing at all because all the doors and walls had been magically soundproofed.

I began to wonder what it would be like to have at least one god child. It was all very confusing with god children, you could be talking about a child that was a god or a child that someone was the god parent of, and then there is everything about a god parent either being the parent that was a god or the god parent of that child.

Confusion aside, Thalia and I had been asked to be the god parent's of whatever was away to come out of Artemis' womb. Perce and Artemis had decided they didn't want to know in advance what it was going to be. After all, it wasn't like they needed to know what the child or children were going to be, they could just summon a room and style it to the gender of the baby.

Thalia and I would work together to raise the child if anything happened to Percy and Artemis. Not that that was very likely, they were the king and queen of the gods, and Greece wasn't going to fall for at least another 500 years by then the child or children would have grown up.

The proud parents to be had decided to give the child the growth rate of a child rather than a god. Gods could decide whether or not to give their children a childhood or not. If they decided that they didn't then the child would grow to the age where they had properly matured enough, were given their powers and could change their age at will. However, if they decided to give them a normal childhood, then they would take exactly the same time as any mortal would to grow. Once the child had reached the point that their parents deemed them mature and responsible enough, they were given their powers and domains. Artemis hadn't had a childhood, but due to Percy talking about how awesome his childhood would have been if it weren't for those monsters, Artemis decided that she wished she had a childhood and wanted any child of hers to have one too.

I realised that I was lecturing myself on how godly children are raised and decided to strike up a conversation to stop myself from going too insane.

"So, Posiedon." I said to Posiedon casually. "You've conquered godhood, but how will you fare against being a grandfather? Makes you feel old, doesn't it?" I said with a slight smirk. He gave me a glare that wasn't hard to translate. Shut up.

After a while the doors began to open. I hoped nothing had gone wrong. Out walked Percy, carefully holding two babys in his arms. There was one girl with Artemis's features, but Percy's brilliant gold eyes. The other was a boy with Percy's face but Artemis's shining silver orbs. Needles to say they were both beautiful.

"Everybody," said Percy with a happy smile. "I would like you to meet Hunter and Selena."

He carried them through into the room where Artemis and Apollo were and everybody followed. Artemis lay in the bed and held out her arms for her baby. Percy passed Selena into her arms and sat by her side on the bed with Hunter in his own arms.

"They're beautiful." said Posiedon breaking the silence. Then Aphrodite broke into tears, tears of joy at the overwhelming love. We all laughed before Aphrodite demanded she get to hold them. Then Apollo demanded he properly got to hold one first. Soon the two were arguing and everyone else was in hysterics. It was the first family moment that Selena and Hunter would ever experience.

2 Years Later

Percy's POV

Artemis and I were playing with Hunter and Selena. The two toddlers were laughing and playing. It was one of those memories that I knew I would treasure and remember for ever. Not that I ever forgot anything, perks of being the god of time. It unfortunately was ruined by a flashing and whirring from the sonic.

Hunter and Selena oohed at the noise and colours, but I frowned recognising what it meant.

"What is it Percy?" asked Artemis with a worried look on her face.

"It's an alarm. It means that we have an unwanted guest in the bedroom. You stay here." I said as I stood up. Artemis frowned

"Percy, you know fine well that I can protect myself." she said with a scowl.

"I know you can, I never doubted that, you could probably take on me if you wanted, but you are very good at protecting. And you can't expect our two year old children to protect themselves, and I'd rather the better protector is protecting them." I said with a slight smirk.

She seemed to accept that and pulled Hunter and Selena towards her. I flashed myself outside our bedroom and put my ear against the doors. I could hear no sounds. I took out the sonic and activated the sword form. I barged through the doors and saw a sight that I didn't expect to see.

There sitting on me and Artemis' bed was a young toddler. He looked exactly the same age as Hunter and Selena. I started to walk towards him.

"Daddy? Daddy!" he said with a confused face that turned to a smile. I was away to tell him I wasn't before I stopped. Was I?

He had dark golden eyes and he had my nose. But that wasn't possible, I had only ever been with two girls, one of them was Artemis and she definitely only had Hunter and Selena and the other girl I had been with wasn't even born yet.

On the other hand, it could have somehow been Artemis because the little bit of hair he had was auburn and he had her smile. I picked up the child and brought him down stairs.

"Artemis?" I said as I walked back down stairs.

"Percy!"she said with a relieved tone. "Who's that?" she asked referring to the child I held in my arms.

"Momma!" he squealed with delight when he saw her. Hunter and Selena simply looked at the baby confused.

"Artemis," I said in a sceptical tone. "Is it possible that you had a brain child, like Athena does? Because this is who the intruder was, it was a baby with our features, on our bed, calling you momma and me daddy." I said. The evidence was pretty overwhelming.

"Maybe." said Artemis with uncertainty. "I think that may be possible. Back there when we were playing with the kids, I was so happy, and I can't deny the thought of having another child didn't cross mind."

"Then I guess we have another kid." I said slowly before a smile began to grow upon my face.

"Artemis! We have another kid!" I said excitedly. "What are we going to name this one?" I asked her. She smirked.

"How about Connor?" she asked. "It's got a certain ring to it."

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Connor, I like it. Well then Connor, meet your brother and sister, Hunter and Selena. You three get better acquainted whilst I go gather the rest of the family, they are definitely going to be surprised." I said as I flashed off to the sounds of laughing children.

All the meanwhile however, another lord of time was laughing manically.

**A/N: 'Sup guys? Okay, so there are three children of Percy and Artemis, Hunter, Selena and Connor. You can probably guess where the name Hunter came from considering his parentage. Selena, you may have thought was too honour Silena Beauregard, however it is more of a reference too Selene, titaness of the moon. Connor is just a tribute to my love of the Assassin's Creed franchise, a franchise that one day I will probably right a fanfic for. If you were wondering why I did the birth of Selena and Hunter in Nico's POV, well you know how Nico said he saw a birth in science once? Yeah, well that happened to me a few weeks ago, and I have no desire to be reminded of it. Also that lord of time I mentioned right at the end., yeah, he isn't Kronos, he isn't in this story. See ya next time guys!**


	19. Fun with Ebonics

_**Fun with Ebonics**_

**OK, so I haven't uploaded in a while, I had a full chapter written out and had just a bit left to do before I published it when disaster struck and my computer crashed and made me lose the whole thing. Since then I have been thinking of places I would like to go with this story and things I want to do. And then I found out about the Ebonics translator. So just enjoy the chapter below, and remember all that I wrote is what you can see on chapter one, so if any of this offends you, it wasn't really me who wrote it. The internet did this.**

**_Da Dark Olympians_ **

**Takes place afta da Last Olympian. Ah do not an' never will own Percy Jackson an' da Olympians or da Heroes o' Olympus, it all belongs ta Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Percy's POV **

Ah wuz trudging up da hill ta da dinning pavilion, pondering ova muh motha fuckin disastrous relationship wif Annabef. Annabef an' ah, we's wuz not da happy, perfect couple, who couldn't git enough o' each others peeps, who thought 'bouteach other everyday, who... you git da point. We's weren't da dream couple, ta say da least.

Da few dates we's had had, had gone down da crapper, da first one being interrupted by Hermes, in another, uh hell hound had attacked, an' in da others we's didn't gots anythin` ta jive 'boutor do, we's just sat dere waiting fo' it ta turn into uh disaster. We's argued ova da silliest little things, causing us ta drift further an' further apart. It had started ta feel like we's had ruined our friendship by trying ta be somethin` mo', somethin` neither o' us wuz meant ta be, uh couple. Ah wuz seriously considering jivin' ta her 'boutsplitting up. Ah just wondered how ta break it ta her.

Muh motha fuckin thoughts drew muh motha fuckin concentration away, causing me ta stop looking where ah wuz going. When ah wuz busy staring at da ground, thinkin` 'boutwhat uh disaster muh motha fuckin love life wuz, ah bumped into someone, knocking me an' dat nigga ova. Ah stood up mumbling an apology. Ah looked at da nigga who ah had walked into, expecting ta find some random camper. Instead ah found da current nigga muh motha fuckin thoughts revolved around, Annabef.

"Awww, yo dere Percy! Ah wuz just away ta go looking fo' you, what took you so long? It don' matter, you should pay attention ta where you be going, think 'boutwhat could gots happened if you had Riptide out." she said as she playfully teased me.

"Werd up babe," ah said, almost cringing at da use o' da werd. Ah think she might gots cringed slightly mo' than me. "Ah wuz just on muh motha fuckin way up, gots distracted by muh motha fuckin thoughts, thinkin` 'bouta certain wise beotch ah know." Ah just tried not ta reveal what muh motha fuckin thoughts 'bouther wuz on muh motha fuckin face.

We's paused fo' uh moment, just looking any where except each other peeps. She wanted ta jive ta me 'boutsomethin`, ah could tell by da way she wuz as distracted as ah wuz. Cuz ah didn't just walk into her, she walked into me too, meaning she wuz deep in thought 'boutsomethin`. Then ag'in, when wasn't wise beotch deep in thought 'boutsomethin`. Maybe ah wuz just being silly, but somethin` told me ah wasn't.

"Percy, peep, somethin` has been on muh motha fuckin mind fo' uh while now, an' it iz causing me ta lose concentration, ah just need ta git it out here, you know?" she said, hoping ta jive ta me 'boutit.

"Annabef, if you need ta jive ta anyone 'boutanythin`, ah will always be here." ah said, hoping ta make her feel bettah.

"Thanks Percy, dis here means uh lot, but you really is da only nigga ah could jive ta 'boutdis here. So anyway you know our dates haven't been exactly perfect," she could say dat ag'in. "An' ah be so, so sorry if you don't agree wif me, but ah cant he`p but feel dat maybe we's wuz bettah off as, well you know."

Ah blinked once. Ah blinked twice.

"Annabef, ah agree dat our dates gots been fine ass sheeit, an' dat ah prob'ly will agree wif you on what you be trying ta say, if you be trying ta say what ah think you be, but ah need ta hear it from you ta really believe it." ah replied, wif uh very strong suspicion on what she meant, an' ah couldn't he`p but hope dat wuz what she meant.

"Seaweed brain... what ah be trying ta say iz do you think we's would be bettah off as niggas? Do you wants ta break up?" she said, wif uh small nervous smile.

Ah stood dere fo' uh moment or two just looking off into space. Ah understood what she had meant from da beginning, afta all, ah wuz havin` da same thoughts as her. Just cuz ah kind o' wanted it ta happen, an' seen it coming, ah still felt slightly shocked dat it wuz happening.

"Awww muh motha fuckin gods, dat ain't what you wuz thinkin` wuz it? Ah can't believe how awkward dis here iz, ah be so sorry."

"Annabef," ah said, "It iz okay. Da feeling iz mutual, ah feel we's would be much bettah off as just niggas." ah wuz away ta continue, but ah wuz interrupted by Annabef hug tackling me.

"Thank you Percy, so much! Things will be so much bettah between us now, ah just know dey will. We's can even try ag'in later if you wants, when things gots calmed down an' we's bof feel prepared." she said ta me. Ah wasn't sho if ah wanted ta try ag'in or not, but werd up at least ah knew if she wuz available, it would be uh valid option.

"Ah'll keep dat in mind." ah responded, uh smirk on muh motha fuckin face. She smiled at me an' we's walked into da dining pavilion, jivin' da way bomb niggas should.

Brothas wuz just enjoying our lunch when we's wuz interrupted by uh god. Dere had been nahh indicators he would show, except maybe Mr D being gone, but brothas had just been happy he wasn't dere. Hermes had just strolled straight in wif uh simple apology 'boutnot flashing straight in due ta uh risk o' killing every camper. Moments afta brothas had recovered from they shock, dey wuz bowing, an' on they knees, including me.

"Lord Hermes, ta what do we's owe dis here most surprising pleasure?" Asked Chiron, uh trippin' smile on his kind face.

"It has been demanded dat Percy visits Olympus. Ag'in." he responded wif uh smirk.

Sheeit. Ag'in? Annabef smok'd me trippin' glances from da Athena table. Ah slowly gots up an' padded muh motha fuckin way ova ta Hermes. He looked down at me an' said,

"So Perce, if you thought you wuz getting uh break afta defeating old tyme face, then guess ag'in, 'cause what iz waiting fo' you up dere, iz like nuttin' you gots ever fought 'bfoe." ah gulped, wondering what da Hades could be waiting up dere fo' me. We's walked out o' da dining pavilion, an' once Hermes thought we's wuz far enough away, he told me ta shut muh motha fuckin peeps.

Next thin` ah knew ah wuz on Olympus, in da throne room. Hermes nudged me forward 'bfoe walking ta his throne. Ah knelled in front o' Zeus 'bfoe walking ova ta muh motha fuckin fathers throne. Ah gave uh quick glance around da room. ah seen Hades sitting in uh makeshift throne, wif Nico by his feet. Thalia wuz next ta Zeus's throne, shooting trippin' looks at me.

All da gods looked some what interested, but not necessarily happy. Aphrodite wuz sending me pissed off looks. Guess she found out 'boutme an' Annabef's break up, an' she didn't approve. Zeus, Hades an' Posiedon on da other hand looked absolutely ecstatic. Ah smok'd uh confused peep at Nico an Thalia but dey looked just as confused as ah did.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed, "Da three elder gods, da most important god gots taken uh vote." He gained uh couple o' dirty glances from da rest o' da gods. "It has been decided dat you, an' yo' bomb niggas, Nico an' Thalia," He wuz clearly uh little confused. muh motha fuckin bomb niggas wuz Annabef an' Grover. "Is ta become gods. An' nahh, you don' git uh say in it at all."

**A/N So how wuz it? da first chapter o' muh motha fuckin first story so don' flame an' please leave uh review but don' trip, ah wont berate you if you don'. Constructive criticism iz appreciated. Right now dis here story looks just like any other Percy becomes uh god story but trust me, by 'boutchapter five, it will be like nuttin' you've ever seen on here 'bfoe. **

**A/N Part 2 Okay dis here iz da rewrite o' chapter 1. Ah decided dat ah should go back an' rewrite dis here chapter ta make it uh bit bettah, cuz, you know, first impressions an' all dat. So ah might also rewrite chapter 2, but not just now. ah just wanted dis here chapter ta be uh little bettah an' bigger. It has exactly da same plot as 'bfoe, but it iz bettah than it wuz 'bfoe. So yeah. Read on wif da rest o' da story. dis here AN iz mo' fo' da niggas who gots already read da original chapter peep this shit.**

**IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!IMPO**

**A/N PART 3: Well, that was hilarious. So the main reason that I uploaded this was because I need OCs and I didn't want to just upload a form without a chapter. As many of you know, I'm leading up to the giant war, but you can't kill a giant without a god and a demigod, so I need some demigods! I'm going to need a child of each of the Olympians and for those who don't have children will have a Huntress. So, in short I need a child for: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, Athena and Nico, with Huntresses for Percy, Artemis, Hera, Thalia and Hestia. I'll try to at least mention every OC, but the best ones will become giant slayers. The form is below.**

**Demigod or Huntress:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Immortal parent:**

**Which Olympian will they fight with:**

**Brief description of appearance:**

**Brief description of personality:**

**Brief back story:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**And that is all I need to work with. These demigods won't be super important and won't require a load of time, but I'll give them all one big intro chapter. That's all for now. I'll next upload when I have all the right OCs or when I need to ask for some more of a certain type. Post your OC in a review or PM it to me, either way is good.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
